RWBY Multiverse
by Jak K. Rachet
Summary: The Multiverse. Amongst infinite possibilities and worlds, twelve splinters of the same Remnant stand out, each in their own way, called forth by a greater power for a grand tournament. Read on as the brave warriors and their counterparts from the many versions of Remnant fight for blaze and glory, death or mercy, in the first, annual, RWBY Multiverse Tournament!
1. The Beginning

**Hello, everyone! My name is JKR, and I bring to all of you the beginning of the RWBY Multiverse Tournament! Now if you didn't see the preview I set up before hand, I'll give you all the 10 cent tour. You ever read the online comic Dragon Ball Multiverse? It's basically that, but with RWBY. I made up a few Universe, took a few idea from people, and borrowed two from other writers (with their permission of course) to get 12 Universe for this Tournament. If you don't remember what they are here's the quick listing:**

 **Universe 1: Freelancer AU**

 **Universe 2: Multi-minded Ruby AU**

 **Universe 3: Militarized Remnant AU**

 **Universe 4: Monster AU**

 **Universe 5: Bad Guys Win AU**

 **Universe 6: White Fang Wins AU**

 **Universe 7: Summer Maiden AU (Vindexian Story)**

 **Universe 8: STRQ Alive, Salem Dead AU**

 **Universe 9: Maiden RWBY AU**

 **Universe 10: Corrupted RWBY**

 **Universe 11: Future AU (Also could be called the Death Battle Team)**

 **Universe 12: The New Flames Of Hope AU (ArchSinccubus Story)**

 **Anyways, that's all I really have to say up here… So, let's go!**

* * *

There were ten people all crowded into a room. In the center was a large metallic circle, which they were all standing on. There was a window in the room, which had a great view of Remnant and its moon. It appeared the group of ten were in a spaceship. Within the group were two subgroups of 5, each hailing from different dimensions, or alternate universes depending on what you call them.

The first leader of the group was a young adolescent, about 17 years old with shoulder-length black hair with a red tint in it. She was dressed in a black blouse, a black waist cincher with red lacing and a skirt with red trimmings. Pinned to her shirt by two cross-shaped pins is a red hooded cloak. She had sniper cartridges on her belt in individual loops, as well as a magazine punch. Strapped to her back was her weapon of choice, a high capacity sniper rifle that was able to change into scythe, set into its compact form. Her name was Ruby Rose, the Angel of Remnant of her Universe.

Next to her was a proper looking adolescent, about 19 years old, the same as the rest of her universe's companions, with a pale complexion and ice blue eyes, her left one bearing a crooked scar. She had on a pale blue bolero jacket, with the inside being red, over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. On the back of the bolero was a logo or crest, which bears a resemblance to a snowflake. She also wears a skirt similar to Ruby, which they both call a combat skirt. She had an apple-shaped necklace, along with thin rectangular earrings, and white heeled wedge boots. Her long white hair was pulled back in an off-center ponytail, with a small tiara that looked like icicles. Strapped around her waist by a ribbon was a small bag, which contained Dust Crystals and vials, for the respective colors of her weapon, Myrtenaster, a MADR (Multi-Action Dust Rapier) which she had strapped to her side. Her former name was Weiss Schnee, now she's just Weiss, the White Knight of her Universe.

On the opposite side of Ruby was another girl, with light olive complexion, long wavy black hair, amber eyes that were both complemented by light purple eye shadow and tilted slight inky upwards at the ends. To add more to her catlike appearance, she didn't have any human-like ears, only two black cat ears on top of her head. She wore black low-heeled boots and stockings that start off black at her hips, but fade to purple as they near her shoes. On the outside of her stockings, there are white emblems that look like belladonna flowers. She wears black ribbons on both of her arms, with a black detached sleeve and a silver band on her left arm. Her upper body dress consists of a black buttoned vest with coattails and a white sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff. She also wears a detached scarf-like collar around her neck. She also has a gray magnetic plate strapped to her back like a backpack, for holstering Gambol Shroud, a VBCS (Variant Ballistic Chain Scythe). Strapped to her side was a sword called Wilt, strapped into a sheath which doubled as a rifle called Blush. She was Blake Belladonna, the Army of One in her Universe.

Next to her was the last woman in their universe, an adolescent with long blonde hair that becomes lighter in color at the tips and flows in a loose and messy manner, with a few locks sticking out and a small cowlick on top of her head. She has a pale complexion and golden eyes that held a serene view. She had on a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there are two small golden buttons. She wore a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same burning heart crest appears on this banner, except golden in color. She wears black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white asymmetrical back skirt. She had brown knee-high platform boots that appear to be made of leather, with orange socks of different lengths. Her left leg also has a gray bandanna-like object wrapped around the top of her boot. Most notable was her right arm, which was bandaged off. When it was taken off, people would see an arm that was completely made of dust that, strangely enough, felt like a real arm. She had a few Dust Crystals inside her jackets to use with her arm. She was Yang Xiao Long, the Dustmaster of her Universe.

The last person in this Universe was the only male, and one of two males that came. He was a tall adolescent boy, with dark-blue eyes looked like they've seen war, and messy blonde hair. He was quite toned, having strong muscles in his arms, shoulders and upper chest. He wears a white chest plate and shoulder armor. Under the armor, he wears a black hoodie with reddish-orange sleeves and an emblem hidden underneath the chest plate. He also wears blue pants with a white patch on the left knee, as well as sneakers with "left" and "right" written in black on the respective shoes' soles. He had two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown, with a pair of small pouches on them and a gold headpiece of a loved one. He also wore brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and a small metal plate on the back. His sword is strapped to his left hip in a sheath that doubles as a collapsible shield. He was Jaune Arc, the Equalizer.

These five come from a Remnant where things went bad after the Battle of Beacon. After Yang completed and attached her dust arm that she had now, and trained with her father for a while, she gathered her team once again and retook Beacon with some help. Together they took down Cinder and her associates, killed the Grimm Dragon, and fought and won against General Ironwood's Army. The next set of five came from a different Remnant, where events from before changed drastically.

The first was the only droid in the room. He stood about as tall as Jaune, but gave off a more menacing vibe. His chest plates, and about most of his limbs and protective pieces, are made of Bulkhead pieces that his maker scavenged and melted down. It had a rust-red color, with a darker red color come off his 'eyes'. Magnetized behind his back was his weapon of choice, a semi-automatic rifle that can transform into a dual-edged sword. He was HK-47, the Assassin Droid.

The next was another Yang, but in a different outfit, not to mention had both hands, was year older than the other Yang and had lilac eyes instead of gold eyes. This Yang had on a collared cream top over a black shirt. Over the top of the former is a black article of clothing that consists of a raised collar, a strap across her collar bone, and mid-length sleeves that are gold at the end. Around her neck was a pendant that has a smooth, round, purple gem set in a round piece of metal that has a point coming from the left and right sides and a small oval shape coming from the bottom. She had a pair of crooked black belts with gold accents across her hips, and a purple piece of fabric with lilac lace around the edges hangs from her left hip. She had a dark gray mini-skirt. It had vertical belted straps going down into her black thigh-high stockings, which have her burning heart emblem printed in yellow on the outer side of each leg near the top and a row of four gold pyramid studs above each knee. She wore a pair of black boots with a series of belted straps across them. On the back of each boot at the top was a large white ribbon tied into a bow. This was the Yang of their Remnant, The Maiden in Training.

Next to her was arguably the shortest of the bunch when they all meet, but now stood just up to Ruby's level at 21. What stood out with her was the fact that she held three primary colors: pink, white and brown. Her hair, which reached about halfway down her back and was as straight and smooth, was half pink and half brown, with white streaks in the pink half. Her eyes were currently brown on the pink hair half side, and pale pink on the brown side, though they can change between brown, place pink and white. She had green eyeliner on. She had on a white jacket with a pink interior, brown pants, and gray boots with very high heels. Under her jacket is a black corset, curved in the middle and at the bottom, exposing her hips. She also wears a multitude of necklaces, which hang haphazardly around her neck. She carries an umbrella which could double as either a hidden blade or a durable shield for even the strongest attacks. Hidden under her jacket were two bracelets on her wrist, the left side being pink and the right being brown, instead of the usual gold it once was. Her name was Neopolitan Torchwick, the Silent Striker.

Then there was the oldest of the five. She looked exactly like Yang; only her hair was pitch black instead of the vibrant blonde, and her eyes took the shade of red that Yang took when she was angry. But she had on an entirely different outfit, and held a different, yet similar nature. She had a shallow cut black dress, with a red girdle-belt and matching gauntlets. An object that looks a lot like feathers was hanging on the right side of her skirt. She had on black, thigh length boots that held a red splatter pattern. Strapped to her side was a long-bladed, single-edged sword that was sheathed into a scabbard. The scabbard had a multitude of Dust to coat her blade. Her name was Raven Branwen, the Summer Maiden of her Universe.

And the last of both the group and their Universe was the second and only male of the group. Compared to how the others were dressed, he looked to be a civilian instead of a fighter. He had a gray t-shirt that held a cyan skull of a long deceased Grimm, which was covered by a navy blue jacket hoodie that was currently unzipped. His jeans and running shoes were nothing special, though not many noted the fact that the shoes could be magnetized to walls. Strapped to his belt were two older fashion pistols that were spruced up and updated. Strapped to the inside of his jacket were ten cartridges, 5 on each side, with 8 containing his pistols magnum rounds, and 2 being for their special function of Dust Crystal usage. His chestnut hair wasn't too long in the back, but was long enough to cover one of his baby blue eyes, which was giving off a relaxed vibe. His name was Canderous Sevar, the Crystal Bodyguard of the Summer Maiden.

In their Remnant, Raven inherited the powers of the Summer Maiden when she was already pregnant with Yang. She stayed a lot longer than most Ravens did, only leaving when Yang was only a year old, after someone tried to blackmail her into giving them the Maiden Powers in return for Yang's life. Choosing to protect her family from threats like this from happening again, she traveled around the four kingdoms for ten years, before meeting Canderous in his adopted town, which had just been attacked by the Grimm, leaving him as the sole survivor. After weighing his options, he chooses to travel with Raven, seeing as he had nothing to go back to and that he owed her his life. Things were going along fine in the world, until Cinder stole Amber's powers, and Yang was framed for an attack. Together, with additions such as Neo, who wanted a better life than what her father, Roman Torchwick, was forced to put her through, and HK-47, a droid that Canderous built and had someone else program after 47 failed tries, killed the Grimm Dragon during the Battle of Beacon, defeated Cinder's associates, killed Adam and his lieutenant, and killed Cinder, at the cost of Canderous's life. He was resurrected, though he doesn't like to talk about that at all.

"Let's... Not do that again..." Maiden Yang said as she leaned onto Neo for support. "I think I'm going to be sick..."

"Sorry about that, I thought we had fixed the bugs of the transporter." A voice said as the group of 10 looked towards where the voice was.

Standing in front of a console was a young man, wearing a long trench coat and simple clothing. He had on a pair of glasses, which he was currently cleaning with his shirt. On top of his head were two bear-like ears. Underneath his armpit was a clipboard.

"Now, welcome to the Explorer. Original name for a spaceship, I know, but that was the popular vote among the staff, so the Explorer it is." The Bear Faunus mused as he placed his glasses back on. "Now, just doing a quick roll-call to make sure all participants and guest are here; Blake Belladonna, Army of One?"

"Hello." Blake said as she gave a simple wave.

"HK-47, Assassin Droid?"

"Eager Reply: Present, and most eager to commence with the unadulterated violence." HK responded, giving the man an uneasy feeling.

"Right... Ruby Rose, Remnant's Angel?"

"I'm here!" Ruby said waving.

"Raven Branwen, Summer Maiden?"

"A pleasure to meet you." Raven said as she gave a curtsy bow.

"Thank you. Weiss Schnee, The White Knight?"

Weiss nodded quietly, while giving him a glare at the mention of her former surname.

"Well, someone woke on the wrong side of the bed. Better than some of the responses that I've gotten from the others, though. Yang Xiao Long, Maiden in Training?"

"How you doing?" Yang said grinning widely.

"Could be better, thanks for asking. Jaune Arc, The Equalizer?"

"I'm here." Jaune said as he still looked a bit sick from the transportation.

"Neopolitan Torchwick, Silent Striker?"

Neo gave a polite wave.

"Right, selective mute. Noted. Yang Xiao Long, Dustmaster?"

"Hello." Dust Yang said with a smile.

"And finally Canderous Sevar, the Crystal Bodyguard."

"Well meet and all that." Canderous said crossing his arms. "Now that we got that out of the way, mind explaining who you are, why we're here, and if there's anyone here that I need to keep an eye out for."

"While you're at that, where even are we?" Weiss added looking outside the window. "It doesn't look like we're on Remnant anymore."

"Right, I suppose. I'm sure you all have many questions, so I'll answer them as honestly as I can. For starters, my name is Alexander Ravis. Please though, call me Alex, I'm the engineer and, in simple terms, mechanic of the tournament." Alex said as he placed his clipboard down. "And you'd be right about not being in Remnant, we're in the orbit of Remnant and its moon, inside the technological marvel, the Space Cruiser called Explorer. We'll be holding you all here during the tournament."

"We're in Space?" Ruby said, a little mind blown, as she took a look outside the window, to see Remnant, the shattered moon, and many, many stars. "Awesome..." She, and the group in general, were astonished to be on a version of Remnant that managed to reach out to the outer confines of Space, as dust was known to lose its power when leaving the atmosphere.

"It really is." Alex said as he put his hands into his pockets. "Now, as for why you're here... Hell if I know. I'm just the guy that greets people and fixes any problems in the ship and tournament. My boss is the one who sends the invitations, though I don't know why. She never gave me a straight answer, and she really comes out of his office. If I had to guess? Probably to give you all a break from events that are going on in your separate Universes."

"So, no one knows who this girl is then?" M.I.T Yang asked. "Just that she can send invitations to different worlds for a tournament?"

"Somewhat. She's really just a big pushover once you get to know her." Alex said smiling. "Don't think she can hurt anyone unless they piss her off. As for your last question... Well, most of the universes here are actually calm... Though now that I think about it, I'd stay clear of Universes 5, 6, and 10. They freaked me out when I meet them. Any other questions?"

Neo signed something to M.I.T Yang, who nodded. "Neo wants to-"

"Well, the tournament does officially start until we have all Universes in play, which we do now that you guys made it." Alex replied to Neo's question. "I picked up sign language from one of the other participates in a previous tournament. Anyways, we still need to set up a few things before we start, so I suggest you take a look around, familiarize yourself with the ship."

"If you don't mind me asking, what do you have on this ship?" Raven asked as Alex took a moment to think.

"Well, we have several floors around here to do several things. If I had to recommend something, I'd suggest the Training Room on Floor 21, the Lunch Hall in Floor 16, the Ammo Room in Floor 10, the Living Quarters in Floor 7, and the Patio at the Top Deck." Alex listed off as he turned to the others. "Is there anything else?" They shook their heads. "Very well, feel free to come find one of the other five workers here or me, just don't bother the boss. And Ms. Branwen? You and your companions are Universe 7, just so you know. The rest of you are Universe 12."

He took his leave as they all debated what to do.

"Well, I'm going to see if they have any of my pistol ammo. Anyone need anything from the shop?" Canderous asked as they all shook their head. "Alright, then let's go Belladonna."

"Wait, what?" Blake asked as he grabbed her arm and took her with him. "Why me?"

"Been meaning to have a conversation with you, mostly about Yang and your weapon, but mostly Yang." He said as he and Blake left the room.

"Is she going to be okay?" Jaune asked Raven as she nodded.

"He might act heartless sometimes, but for the most part, it's an act. You've seen him when he's in his relaxed state." She replied, as she turned to Ruby. "I'd like to check out that Patio that they mentioned, would you like to come along Ruby?"

"Oh, sure Raven." Ruby responded as they took their leave.

"Well, might as well follow their example. Let's go me, I don't know about you, but I'm starving!" M.I.T Yang said as she dragged her twin through to the Lunch Hall, leaving Jaune, Weiss, Neo and HK-47, which Neo signed something to.

"Translation: Neo says she will be retiring to the Living Quarters." HK-47 said to Jaune and Weiss. "Suggestion: If you would like to accompany her, I would follow her."

"I guess I'll do it, I'd actually like to rest before we start this tournament." Jaune said as Neo followed him out the door.

"Observation: And then there were two." HK pointed out the obvious as Weiss rolled her eyes. "Suggestion: Would you like to go to the Training Room to get a sneak peak at the competition?"

Weiss was silent for a few moments before she responded, "try to keep up with me, I won't stop and wait for you."

* * *

With the Yangs

* * *

"... And for whatever reason, Canderous stopped my mother from pressing it for the seventh time." M.I.T Yang said as she and her twin entered the Lunch Hall, with a large grin on their faces from the story. "Then he- whoa..."

Dust Yang turned to see what had her twin speechless, when she got a look at the area. It looked like a king's hall... Well, it sure as hell looked like a Hall where a King would eat. The tables were line up perfectly with each other, and held a variety of assortments that looked like they caused a fortune to buy. On the right side, they saw two people; both dawned in cooks' outfits, working in a kitchen, making lunch and other snacks of different sorts. The first, a blue haired man, seemingly duplicated himself to work in multiple places as the other, a red-haired deer Faunus, was moving at a fast pace, like Ruby, cooking.

"Wow, they really went all out for the tournament, didn't they?" Dust Yang said as M.I.T Yang nodded. "If this is just the Lunch Hall, makes me wonder what they have for the other rooms."

"Yeah-" M.I.T Yang started before something crashed into her leg, almost causing her to lose her balance.

"Ops, sorry miss." A young voice said as both Yangs turned to look behind them, and found Ruby. Well, a younger version of Ruby, probably around 5 years old. "Yang? Two Yangs?"

They both looked at each other before they looked at the Mini-Ruby.

"Aw, a Munchkin Ruby... Wow. I am spending way too much time around Canderous." M.I.T Yang said out loud as Ruby looked in awe at her bigger sister. "Um... So what are you doing here Ruby?"

"..." Ruby was silent as she started stepping away slowly. "..."

"And she's terrified now..." Dust Yang said as she looked around. "Um... Where's you're... Sister, Ruby? I'm sure she's worried about you."

"I... Ran ahead to get some tables for us when I crashed into you." Ruby said looking away.

"You shouldn't have done that Ruby; you could have gotten lost." Dust Yang scolded as looked towards the entrance Ruby used. "Alright, so let's go find them the-"

"Ruby, we told you not to run so fast-" A familiar voice to the two Yangs said as Ruby perked up and ran backward.

"Daddy, Mommy, Mama!" Ruby started chanting as she barreled into Taiyang. Behind him was Raven, a younger one than M.I.T Yang's, with a younger Yang, around 7 years old, on her shoulders and... Summer. Summer Rose was behind him as they all watched animatedly the young Rose hug Tai.

For the first time, Dust Yang had the chance to observe Summer's aura. With her golden eyes, Yang could see the auras of the people around her, laced hand in hand with the physical world. She took a quick glance at Summer, and the image that drew itself in front of her managed to intrigue Yang: Like her sister, Ruby, Summer's aura had a nexus, forming itself around her silver eyes as well. She noticed that as Summer's aura moved, it returned to the same nexus over and over, unlike those around her, whose auras simply moved throughout their entire body, not having any preferred spots. Interesting... Yang thought to herself. So it would seem that the silver eyes' auras are similar even across timelines...

"Now, my little Rose, what did we say about running off without permission?" Summer scolded as Ruby got off Tai's leg and looked down sheepishly.

"Not to do it... But I found two Yang's look!" Little Ruby said as she pointed to Dust and M.I.T Yang.

The three adults suddenly became aware of their oldest daughter/stepdaughter, and the differences between the two as each waved politely.

"Hehehe... Awkward..." M.I.T Yang said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"... Oum I'm going to get a heart attack seeing all these Yang's and Ruby's around..." Tai said as he looked behind the two and saw the dining room. "Why don't we take this inside?"

* * *

"So, are you participating as well, Dad?" Dust Yang asked as they took their seats in the dining hall.

"Yup, me and Summer, along with Glynda and Ozzy." Tai said as Summer nodded. "Raven wanted to join but-"

"We aren't leaving them with Qrow and Winter, not after what happened last time." Summer cut in, holding Little Ruby on her lap. "We're part of Universe 8, as strange as it is."

"Hey, I'm right behind you." M.I.T Yang said as she waited for the two cooks, Seth and Veronica, to come out with their foods. "Universe 7... Hey did you get any weird titles in your invitation?"

"Well, I know Ozpin's title was 'Time Lord' and Glynda was 'The Psychic Witch'." Raven recalled, as she turned to Summer and Tai. "What were yours?"

"I had t 'Quicksilver' while Tai had 'The Elder Dragon'." Summer said as she looked at her alternate step-daughters. "What were yours?"

"Maiden in Training." M.I.T Yang said as she pounded her fist together, eyes giving a yellow hue for a second or three, before dying.

"Dustmaster." Dust Yang said as she unwrapped her bandage to show her crystal arm, surprising and awing Little Yang and Ruby, and slightly horrifying the adults.

"And... How exactly did you get that?" Raven said a little angered that someone did that to her daughter.

Realizing that this wasn't a conversation to have with Little Yang and Ruby here, she simply said, "I made it back at Patch after looking through some of Dad's books."

"You made that? The same girl that I ask every day to pick up her clothes off the ground?" Tai said teasingly as Little Yang tried to hit her dad's arms to get him to shut up.

"Yup." Dust Yang said as she showed her arm to Little Ruby who was looking at it with admiration. "Dust is a permanent part of me now, and it flowed through my body just as much as my blood does. It even allows me to see and interact with auras."

"That's... Handy." Summer slowly said, unintentionally punning as both Yangs and the children chuckled at that while the other two adults glared at her. "Sorry, I should have-"

"I have to remember that one, handy." M.I.T Yang said wiping her eye.

"What about you?" Little Ruby asked, looking at M.I.T. Yang. "What can you do?"

"Well, I can do things like this." She said as her eyes developed that yellow hue again as she focused on the air around Little Ruby and levitated her in the air, giving Summer a little shock when she left her lap.

"Look, I'm flying!" Little Ruby cried as M.I.T. Yang kept the idea going by moving Ruby around for a minute before setting her back down on Summer. "That was fun."

"Maiden powers, like that old story that I read to you and Ruby now?" Tai asked as M.I.T Yang nodded. "Huh, well, if Summer has those Silver eyes of hers, I can believe the stuff about the maiden. So, have you meet your kid, yet?"

"Kid?" Both Yangs questioned, confused. Up until Tai pointed behind them.

Behind them was a group of five. The oldest being another Ruby, although this one was much older, to the point she had gray hair. She was a bit taller than Summer, but still shorter than Tai, and she had Ozpin's old Cane with her instead of her scythe. Her right leg was metallic, painted to match her outfit, which didn't change much, other than the fact she didn't have on her red cloak. To Dust Yang, her aura looked similar to her Ruby's and Summer's, but it was a bit faded due to old age it seems.

The next eldest was a man with a scar over his eye, taking it out completely. He had on a dark set of armor that had scratches here and there, but didn't seem to be overly dented. On his right arm was replaced with a mechanical arm, which seemed to hold a crossbow in it. But most notable was the GIGANTIC sword strapped to his back, easily passing Ruby's scythe when it was fully extended. His aura seemed a lot like Canderous's: it had a good sense in it, but there was a dark taint in there.

The three were children, or rather Beacon students from the looks of it. The first, believe it or not, was a Blind Girl, with dark hair and wearing something that looks like Raven and Ren would wear. She didn't have any visible weapons on her, nor did she have any shoes on looking closely. But she seemed to be able to tell where she was going without any help. Taking a look at her aura, she could feel it sort of expanding outward to her surroundings... Maybe that's how she's 'seeing'?

The next student was an archer, with blonde hair and purple shade glasses. On his back was a set of quivers that each were marked with different color feathers. He had on a sort of spandex like armor suit, which had an arrow head facing downward. On his waist were a pair of nunchucks and collapsable sword that seemed rarely used. His aura seemed to give off the same type of expanding like the last girl, but more of the observing type than the seeing type.

The last girl was the one that stuck out for both Yangs. It was a teen girl, with long, black hair that reached up to her waist. On top of them were two black cat ears. She wore a white shirt under a black zip-up vest with black shorts that fold at the waist, which formed an additional utility pocket at the front. There was a short duster at the back extending to her heels. She wears a pink ribbon around her left arm and a ring on her right hand, which were covered by black fingerless gloves. But what stood out the most were her eyes and what she had on her waist. Strapped to each side of her waist were two gauntlets, which was gold and blue, with a heart on where the blue was. And her eyes had a deep red into them. Looking at her aura, Dust Yang couldn't help but get the feeling like she knew it from somewhere.

"Hey, Ruby! Over here!" Tai called out as the older Ruby turned her head to look at the family of five and two Yangs. "Look what we found!"

The students in the group that the older Ruby was with also turned and got a look at the two Yangs, and went into their own conversation.

"Hey, look T; it's your mother... Again." The Archer said nodding them as the only Faunus punched him in the arm, causing him to flinch back. "Alright Tifa, shutting up now."

"Well, they do feel like you." The Blind Girl said as she stared blankly at Tifa. "But, there's some difference between the two."

"You mean other than the fact that one still has her arm and the other has golden eyes and... A dust arm?" Tifa said as she looked surprised at the choice of an arm that this Yang had as oppose to her own.

"No, one has some extra Aura, more than what a usual person would have, the one with her arm intact." Blind said as she took glances between the two. "The other is a little strange... But it feels like she has dust in her."

"Uh, Toph, not to point out the obvious, but..." The Archer said looking at the arm. "She has an arm made of dust."

"No, Clint. I mean she literally has dust in her system. I can feel it in her." Toph explained, huffing a bit.

"Well, come along students." Older Ruby said as she made her way to the table. "You too, Guts."

"Yes, ma'am." "Yes, Headmaster." The four of them said as the followed her to the table.

"Wow, we have Old Ruby and Young Ruby, now all we need is either of our Rubys and we have past present and future all together." M.I.T. Yang said commented as she looked at the elder Ruby. "Are you in this as well... Wow this is going to get complicated calling each other out, huh?"

"I believe so. Just call me Headmaster Rose, considering I work at Beacon now." Headmaster Rose said as she took a seat. "And no, I'm getting a bit too old for this. I'm just here to watch my students and Guts go through this tournament."

"Isn't that nice?" Dust Yang said as she looked at the others. "Well, I'm Yang Xiao Long, Dustmaster of Universe 12."

"And I'm also Yang, Maiden in Training, Universe 7." M.I.T Yang said as she gave a peace sign. "And you guys?"

"I'm Guts, Grimm Slayer." The swordsman said, swiftly. "Security at Beacon."

"You'll have to pardon the big guy here; he's not one for conversations." Clint said. "Clint Barton, the Hawkeye. I'm in my final year at Beacon."

"You don't see many archers out in Remnant." Dust Yang noted, looking at the collapsible bow strapped to his back.

"Best archer you'll very meet." Clint stated with confident. "I never miss."

"He's not exactly lying." Toph said, drawing attention to her. "I'm Toph. Toph Beifong, second year at beacon... My title was the Blind Huntress, right?"

"Yup." Tifa answered, looking a bit nervous.

"So, you're completely blind?" M.I.T Yang asked, curious as to why the blind girl was fighting here.

"Yes, but I can still see everything in this room, but just barely." Toph explained. "My semblance is control over anything made of earth, and since metal is sort of like a material close to rocks and soil, I can kind of see things clearly, but not that far than my normal."

"So, that's why I felt your aura expanding around the surroundings." Dust Yang noted, getting some looks from the five. "Dust is a permanent part of me, so it allows me to see and interact with auras."

"And that's why I could feel dust in you..." Toph muttered. "Well, I guess things are possible, considering what we've seen here."

Both Yangs look at Tifa, who had her hand scratching the back of her head. "Oh... Um... Well, I guess I should just get it over with." Tifa said sighing. "I'm Tifa Xiao-Belladonna, third year at Beacon, the Half-Faunus Brawler... Hi, moms?"

Both Yangs looked at Tifa for a moment before M.I.T Yang cocked her head a bit in thought.

"Half-Faunus Brawler... Yeah, I can see why." Dust Yang said as Tifa stared at her in disbelief. "Always figured me and Blakey were going to end up as parents together." She said with a cheerful look

"Seriously though, if you were sweating up a storm because of our reaction, you shouldn't have. I mean, technically my Blake is seeing someone else, but doesn't make you any less of my kid, I guess." M.I.T Yang added.

"Wait, who's your Blake dating?" Dust Yang asked, remember her reaction back at her Universe.

"Oh, she's dating Weiss and Ruby." She said offhandedly and simply. "My Ruby took after dad in the romantic department."

"Really? Weiss, Blake and Ruby?" Dust Yang said, trying to imagine that. "I don't see how they'd all confess."

"Oh, Oum was it awkward in our dorm. You should have seen how red faced each of them would get when they caught eye of each other's eyes." M.I.T Yang said snickering. "To the point I had to lock them in our dorm bathroom to get them all to face the music."

"You... Locked them in the bathroom?" Summer said, eyebrow raised. "That most be quite the story."

"Well, it's not very long, it started when I noticed a few glances from Ruby towards both Weiss and Blake." M.I.T Yang started as she started her story.

* * *

With Weiss and HK-47

* * *

"Observation: You seem a bit on edge, Ms. Schnee. Is there something on your mind?" HK asked, which caused Weiss to glare at him.

"Never call me Schnee. I've abandoned that name long ago." Weiss said, narrowing her eyes as the two of them made their way towards the Training Hall.

"Acknowledged. Revision: Is there something on your mind, Ms. Weiss?" HK-47 repeated as Weiss looked up and down the droid.

"You're an assassin droid, you even admitted it back there." Weiss recalled.

"Correction: I am a droid built for protecting those the Maker deemed needing protection, and programmed with various assassination protocols." HK replied. "There is a difference."

"Either way, you still are able to kill anyone in your way, are you not?" Weiss said as HK pondered thus for a moment.

"Answer: Only when it is within my mission parameters." HK-47 said, giving a sigh. "Statement: The Master, Mini-Master and Maker all wish that I would be non-violent, but it is in my nature."

"Is that so?" Weiss noted. "What about your... Shapeshifting capabilities?"

"Observation: If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you are trying to take notes to learn about any potential weak points in my programming, aren't you Ms. Weiss?" HK stated as he gave a mechanical chuckle. "Commentary: I am not surprised, nor disturbed. I've been doing the same for you and your team, specifically the male and the silvered eye child."

"I don't need notes to make you into scrap!" Weiss glared at him. "And I swear, if you DARE to hurt Ruby-" Weiss started, turning her head and glare full on, but HK interrupted her.

"Clarification: That does not mean I found a weak point in Ms. Roses form or technique... Yet." HK stated as he continued. "Rebuttal: And I am not suicidal. The Maker sees Ms. Rose as her own daughter in our own Universe. Conclusion: I would not harm her, even if she and I face each other sometime in this tournament."

Weiss softened her glare a bit, but didn't lesson it all the way. "And what of the other member, Canderous?" She questioned. "What's his capabilities?"

"Query: You are trying to see anyone of us is a threat to Ms. Rose, are you not?" HK-47 questioned. "Answer: None of us have any ill intent on your Rose, and I have no doubts that she would be able to best the Mini-Master, Ms. Torchwick and myself. I am unsure about the Master though."

"And the 'Maker'?" Weiss questioned once more, trying to press for more information.

"Advice: I would not try to do anything against the Maker." HK responded. "There is more to him than it would seem. Conclusion: if it were you or Ms. Belladonna that faced him in your Universe, I would not doubt that he would have won. Response: But to answer your question about the Maker vs. Ms. Rose, I do not know either. He has only faced Ms. Rose once with her silver eyes, when she first activated them, and he won with some difficulty. Your Rose is a bit different than our Ruby, and the Maker has grown stronger and tougher in battle. More data is needed for this."

'Which is exactly what we have Yang for...' Weiss thought to herself, grimacing a bit, before regaining control of herself.

Before Weiss could come up with another question, they bumped into someone.

"Sorry about that, should have kept out for-" A male voice started but stopped as he got a look at the two and the droid and former heiress got a look a who they bumped into.

Whatever it was, it was nor Human, nor Faunus... Well, any Faunus that either had seen. He looked sort of like a lemur... Or a wombat. He had yellow fur all over his body with some brown here and there. He stood about up to Weiss's height, ear's (which were pointing upwards and also covered in fur) excluded. His orange top and blue bottom kind of gave him a look of a mechanic.

"Oh, you two must be for the last batch of Universes, huh?" The man said as he looked between the two. "Well, I'm Yulan, one of the mechanics here in the ship, and the guy everyone comes to for weapon fixing and adjustments."

"Introductions: Greetings, oh furry one. I am HK-47 of Universe 7." HK greeted as Yulan chuckled a bit. "Besides me is Ms. Weiss. Not Weiss Schnee. Just Weiss." Weiss didn't answer either of them, just studying the person in front of him. "Query: You are not from Remnant, are you?"

"Nope, I'm just a space traveler that stumbled across this Remnant." Yulan said as he chuckled at the memory. "You meet the most interesting people nowadays."

"I suppose." Weiss said as she relaxed a tad bit. "Still seems so surreal, different universes. Different versions of us."

"I know the feeling, still remember when the boss herself just showed up next to my ship in an offer for this gig." Yulan said. "Was I surprised when she showed me it all."

"Statement: It seems logical, in the face of the impossible." HK said as he remembered why they were there. "Query: Would you happen to know where the Training Hall is?"

"The Training Hall...?" He said as he stifled his laughter. "You... Do know it's the door right behind you right?"

HK and Weiss turned and, sure enough, there was a door with an overhead sign saying 'Training Hall'.

"Confident Remark: Oh, well, I knew that." HK played off. "I was just... checking. To make sure you were who you say you were."

"Sure buddy. Anyways, head down to my shop if you guys ever have any weapons problems." Yulan said as he walked away from the pair. " I'll be sure to tune them up to how they were."

The pair turned to enter the room, as Weiss gave HK a look.

"Angry Statement: Don't give me that look, meatbag. You didn't see it either." HK said harshly as Weiss glared at the droid.

When they entered, they found that the Training Hall was a large room with training dummies and targets set up at various points in the room. Currently, there were two groups of people in the room. The first was Team RWBY; back it seems when they were in their first year of Beacon, before the events of the Vytal Festival happened. They seemed to be focused on one of the other group. The other team consisted of three people. The first was Penny, though she didn't have her usual outfit. She had on a specialist uniform that looked very similar to Winter's clothing, though more to her size. Speaking of Winter, she was there, too. But she was dressed very similarly to how Ironwood would have dressed, only instead of the 5 stars of the Atlassian Army, she had 3. The last person was a bit of a mystery, as he had a complete organic metal surrounding his body, like it was a suit of armor. It was white with hints of blue here and there. He was currently up in the air by means of repulsions coming from the soles of his feet. He was pressing a few buttons on his wrist board, before closing.

"Alright, send me the targets." The man in the suit said as Winter nodded, and pressed a few buttons on a console nearby.

Suddenly, skeet targets shot out of the wall and few in different directions as the man started flying around, firing homing missiles and repulsor blasts at the different targets. He nearly hit all before they fell, but one managed to fall.

"You hit 14 out of the 15 General Ironwood." Winter said as the man landed, while Weiss froze at hearing the name. Sure enough, the organic metal started to retract into a wrist watch, leaving been James Ironwood, who just had on a blue protective jumpsuit, and had all his limbs intact.

"There's still some room to improve, and bugs to work out." Ironwood said as he stretched out his limbs. "I still can't get used to getting out of the Iron Armor."

"Commentary: If I can make a suggestion," HK-47 cut in, getting all of their attentions as they turned to see the droid and Weiss, who was glaring at Ironwood. "I would decrease you thrust by a tad bit so you can get your bearings in order while in the air."

"I'll keep that in mind." James said as he fixed he posture a bit, noticing Knight Weiss' cold, yet murderous. "And I suppose you two are a part of the last Universes that were missing?"

"Answer: Correct. I am HK-47 of Universe 7, one of two personal bodyguards to the Summer Maidens of our Universe." He stated as Yang perked up. "This here is Weiss of Universe 12. Clarification: Just Weiss. Not Schnee. Weiss. She was very adamant about the Schnee part not being part of it."

"What?!" Both the other Weiss and Winter said as Knight Weiss seemed indifferent. "What happened with father?"

"That man is not my father when he took me away from my Ruby and tried to make me his perfect puppet." Weiss said, simply and coldly, causing the other Weiss to look shocked. "He disowned me; I denounced him. I take my own path, and not one that others force me on."

There was a long silence as both the other Weiss and Winter looked at this Weiss in surprise. There respected colleagues looked at them respectively, before James moved to take a look around at HK-47.

"You don't seem to be one of the average droids that are walking around in our Universe." He said. "I must say you're a pretty good knock-off for one of the AK-200's."

That one word kept replaying in his processors: knock-off...

"Angered Statement: KNOCK-OFF?! I am one of the most highly trained assassin droids you will ever meet in your lifetime, organic meatbag!" HK declared rather harshly. "I am not one of your pathetic droids that could be destroyed or reprogrammed so easily!"

"... Assassin droid?" Winter repeated, now a bit on guard. "... And who exactly are you guarding..?"

"Clarification: Yes, assassin droid, but I have been repurposed as a bodyguard droid now." HK-47 said as he turned to Winter. "And my primary targets for protections are one Yang Xiao Long and one Raven Branwen, each with half the power of the Summer Maiden."

"There's another mom here?" Yang said as she looked hopeful. "And she's the same type of Maiden as me? Awesome!"

"Response: Yes, alternate Mini-Master... You are also, quite older, by three years if my data is correct." HK-47 said as he looked at Winter. "Query: May I use the training facilities target practice? I would like to test my capabilities."

He drew his rifle as Winter nodded, preparing to draw up several targets. But as he started walking up to the line, his entire being, and weapon was engulfed in a white light.

"What is he doing?" Blake questioned as she looked at the changing droid, as he's silhouette started looking less droid like and more human.

"It's part of his programming, from what his maker told me." Weiss said as HK's outline changed of that of a medium height's feminine form, with a sniper rifle leaning on her shoulder. A cape suddenly shot out of her neck area with a hood. They stopped near a line on the ground, and drew her rifle as they took aim, light fully dying out, as Ruby and Yang both drew a quick breath.

"Alright, I'm ready." A young version Summer Rose said as she was waiting for Winter to start dispersing the targets.

"M-mom?" Ruby said as she looked at her (fake) mother as Winter punched in for 15 skeet targets.

"The droid has some type of Scan and Copy ability." Weiss said as they turned to her. "He can scan people while they fight or from recordings and copy their form for a fight, semblance and dust excluded. He did this in our dimension a couple of times. Though, he usually did one of us, I've never seen this one."

While she was talking, HK, in the form of Summer, had already sniped 8 of the 15 skeet targets. "That's because -" *BANG* "- the Maker did not -" *BANG* "- wish to reveal all the secrets -" *BANG* *BANG* "- that I possess." She said as she took out four targets in that duration.

She continued to take out the last remaining targets, and unloaded the clip from the bottom, with a smirk at her handiwork. She changed back into HK-47 and turned around, only to find himself in front of Penny.

"Salutations!" Penny greeted as HK stepped back a bit in surprise, before fixing himself of the shock.

"Greetings." HK responded. "It is nice to see another non-organic meatbag in this tournament."

"... Meatbag?" Penny said as she cocked her head a bit.

"Explanation: Well, all organic life has all those squishy parts, you know." HK explained. "And all that water! How the constant sloshing doesn't drive them all mad, I have no idea…"

"That's... Huh, I never thought of it that way." Penny said out loud as HK nodded.

Meanwhile, Weiss was talking with her counterparts.

"So, what do you all have to bring into this tournament?" Weiss asked as Yang grinned and pounded her fist together.

"Well, we're all have the power of the maidens." Yang said proudly. "I have Summer; Ruby is Spring, my Weissicle -" "YANG!" "- is Winter and Blake has Fall."

Weiss paused as she looked between the upbeat Maiden Yang and the embarrassed Maiden Weiss. "... You two are together?"

"Yup!" She said as she wrapped an arm around Maiden Weiss.

"...Revolting." Weiss said with cold indifference.

"Hey!" Maiden Yang made an angry face. "How can you even say that! I'll have you know that me an-"

"Not that, though I for one have my Ruby." Weiss interjected and turned to her alternate self. "What I find utterly DISGUSTING," She made a conscious effort to emphasize that word. "Is the sheer fact that you only chained yourself further with those powers. What happened with going to Beacon to become our own person?! What happened to escape the Schnee madness?!"

"I did no such thing!" Maiden Weiss called to her. "I use these powers to help others, and-"

"And yet, the only thing you truly did, was bind yourself with further responsibility and fate, locking yourself behind a facade of good will and graces."

The group stared at her, as even Ironwood found it hard to believe the proud heiress, or at least former heiress of the Schnee line would talk like this.

"And what makes you any better?!" Maiden Weiss yelled in anger. "What makes you think you are any better than me?!"

Knight Weiss simply grinned, and went to the side, bringing a combat dummy, placing it on the ground next to her. She readied Myrtenaster, and called upon the summoning glyph, now corrupt by her selfishness and desire. Winter and Maiden Weiss watched in shock as the glyph passed through her, tethering white, shining armor that the two recognized onto her body, overlaying with her clothes. In the end, even Myrtenaster was covered completely, as Weiss finished her summoning, showing her full splendor to the crowd with great pride.

"THIS, is what makes me different." She called out, as the knight's blade shimmered, answering her heart, and growing in size, reaching that of the original. Weiss vanished with impeccable speed, appearing on the other side of the training dummy, and it was torn asunder, leaving behind only scraps of metal and cloth. "I took my fate into my own hands! Gained control of my own life! And THIS was my reward!"

"What, HAPPENED to you in order to make you like that?!" Maiden Ruby asked without thinking.

"I don't think you want to know." Weiss said as she looked away.

"It can't be that bad." Maiden Weiss said, now curious as well, now feeling more pity for her counterpart then anger.

"Well, if you really want to know, it started around the time of the singles in the Vytal Festival..."

* * *

With Raven and Ruby

* * *

The patio was a nice and calm place, with the trees like the ones from Forever Fall surrounding the area, and small river going down. Above was a nice clear view of the stars with the sun giving the area a beautiful view of everything. It was here that Ruby and Raven were sitting, legs crossed and by the river. Raven had made some herbal tea that Summer in her dimension showed her before she had to disappear, and was sharing some with Ruby.

"So, in your world, I'm a soulless being, under the control of Salem..." Raven summarized, as Ruby nodded. "I see... That's... Troubling to say the least."

"Yeah. She, uh, really has you deep in her palms." Ruby said drinking the tea.

"The fact that she has a faux-aura and emotionless frightens me... And she's tried to kill you in the past?" Raven said as Ruby confirmed it again. "I see. So, what is the plan to do with her?"

"Yang thinks that we should try and save her." Ruby said as Raven nodded.

"It's not wrong for a child to try to save their mother from an evil." Raven commented. "There's no shame, and a large benefit, considering that, though I can momentarily act as your Yang's mother, I am not her."

"Yeah..." Ruby said half-heartedly as Raven stopped mid-sip and set her cup down.

"But that's not what you think you should be doing, is it?" She asked as Ruby, after a moment, reluctantly nodded. "I see, what do you think you should do then?"

Ruby was silent, for a minute, before she took a sip from her cup and answered. "I think we should... kill our Raven. Before she does any more harm."

Raven was silent, after all, how do you talk to your stepdaughter about killing an alternate version of yourself?

"I'd be lying to you if I said I didn't think the same thing, Ruby." Raven said after some time, surprising Ruby that she thinks she should kill her own self. "Do not get me wrong; I think there should be an attempt to see if your Raven can be saved... But if she truly is an emotionless husk... I fear that it will only bring more harm than good."

"Yeah, I'm torn between the two choices." Ruby said as she looked up to the stars. "Kill my sister's mother, and any chance she could have at having a reunion to save the people. Or try and save her, and possibly lose more lives based on our action."

Raven nodded as she took a look where Ruby was looking. "Strange, how time changes people." Raven chuckled, as Ruby gave her a curious glance. "Four years ago, my biggest concern was finally visiting Yang with Canderous at Beacon to tell her why I left, then Cinder stole Amber's powers, and things went from complicated to very to not at all, and finally very once again with Salem."

Ruby nodded as she thought back to when she just entered Beacon Academy. "I know what you mean. It seems just like yesterday that me and my team had a food fight with Team JNPR in the Dining Hall, worrying about tests and dances." She said with a sad chuckle. "How times change, huh?"

"I only hope that things can go up from here." Raven said as she took another sip. "But it's nice to take a break out of our universes to get out of stressful situations we find ourselves i-"

She wanted to speak more, when both of them heard a strange call from nowhere. To Raven, it felt oddly familiar, but she couldn't place exactly where she heard it from. But to Ruby, there was only one person who ever tried to make that noise.

"Hold that thought, Ms. Branwen." Ruby said as she stood up to investigate.

"Please, call me Raven. Ms. Branwen makes me feel as old as Ozpin." Raven jokingly said as she watched Ruby leave.

When she reached her destination, she found a very familiar sight from after the Vytal Tournament. Team RNJR. There was Lie Ren, laying similarly to how Ruby and Raven just were, sipping a cup of his custom tea. Next to him, in tree, was his partner and loyal friend Nora Valkyrie doing her usual sloth imitation. Along with them were two younger versions of herself and Jaune. Jaune was laying down looking at the stars and, unlike his counterpart, seemed a little bit more relaxed than her Jaune. Likewise, Ruby was a little different, as she was looking over a book that she occasionally saw Blake read, one that was rather steamy, now that she remembered.

"I thought I heard Nora around here." Angel Ruby said as she made her present known, causing the other Ruby to drop her book and, for a millisecond, Angel Ruby though she saw her eyes in an Amber color, but now they were back to Silver.

"Oh, look Ren, another Ruby!" Nora said as she dropped off her branch.

"Uh, hey there." The other Ruby said as she placed her book away, as Ruby notice the number of weapons that she wielded. Not only did she have Crescent Rose attached, but she had Gambol Shroud on her back, Myrtenaster on her hip, and the Ember Celica's on her wrist. "So, uh, nice to meet you, me. I'm RWBY Ruby of Universe 2... I didn't choose the name, it's what they sent in the invitation."

"It's nice to meet you, too. My invitation said Remnant's Angel, so I guess you can just call me Angel Ruby." She begrudgingly at the mention of her title as she waved. "So... Why are you called that?"

rwbY Ruby made a move to speak when her eyes actually did change to lilac and her posture changed from a bit shy and relaxed, to upbeat and confident.

"Because, my dear Ruby, she has three kickass partners inside her noggin'." She said, but her words didn't really match her voice. Her eyes changed again to light blue, and she changed her stance to an elegant one, arms crossed. "What the brute meant to say was that we were close to dying during the Events in the Breach, and Ruby did something with her silver eyes, which caused her to absorb our aura, minds, and semblances." Her eyes changed back to silver, and went back to her first stance. "Uh, what Weiss said."

That whole conversation was a bit weird for her, but she got the jest of what was explained. "So, Yang, Blake and Weiss are all inside your head?" Angel Ruby said as RWBY Ruby nodded. "And you have both their auras AND semblances?" Another nod. "Wow... That's so tragic..." Seeing another version of herself face such mentral trauma reminded Angel Ruby of the war she just finished leading. In the end, she nearly snapped under the pressure, but hanging on with the support from her lover, Weiss, along with her sister and Blake.

"It's better than the alternative and having all three of us dying." rwBy Ruby said as her eyes changed to Amber. "Sure, it's not great having four minds in one person at first, but we got use to it pretty fast."

"Ruby? Is everything alright over there?" Raven called out as the four (plus three) looked towards where Raven was just coming out of the clearing, a bit annoyed as a branch got in her hair. "Almost forgot how much I hated hiking..." She mumbled out as she turned to see Team RNJR, looking in disbelief at Raven. "Oh, you found some of the competitors, then?"

rwbY Ruby was silent as her eyes changed back to lilac as she had tears in her eyes. "M-m-mom...?" She said quietly, but enough for Raven to hear her.

"Hmm? Did you just call me mother?" Raven asked as she took a moment to think. "Well, you are my step-daughter, considering that Tai and I never did file for a divorce, even though you are technically from an alternate un-mph!"

She didn't have enough time to react as she was tackled into a hug by a crying rwbY Ruby, who was being piloted by Yang.

"It's really you!" She kept bawling out as Raven slowly wrapped her arms around the multi-minded Ruby, give Angel Ruby a questionable look.

"That's me, but she has the Aura, Semblances and Minds of Yang, Blake, and Weiss in her." She explained as Raven 'Ah'ed. "That's probably Yang who's hugging you."

"Well, then it's a strange week then." Raven said as she slowly patted rwbY Ruby. "This is going to be a recurring thing, isn't it?"

"Probably." Angel Ruby commented as rwbY Ruby started to calm down a bit, as her eyes changed back to silver.

"Sorry, it's just that the last time we saw you, she pushed us out of a blast from Cinder..." Rwby Ruby said as she wiped some of the years of her face. "We didn't have anything left to bury..."

"... It seems that there is a common theme around here for unfortunate fates for other Ravens." Raven mused to herself as she turned to Jaune, Nora and Ren. "It's nice to meet you all, I am Raven Branwen, the Summer Maiden of Universe 7, mother of Yang, and technical stepmother of Ruby." She gave a small bow. "The Ruby that is with me is from Universe 12."

"You're a Maiden?" Nora asked cocking her head. "... You aren't evil right? We already have one of those here."

"NORA!" Ren and rwbY Ruby with lilac eyes shouted, as Raven gave a mild chuckle.

"No, I am not." She reassured, before looking at Rwby Ruby. "So, there is another Raven here? And she's evil?"

"I can say for a matter of fact there is." Another voice said as they all turned to see Canderous and Blake coming up towards them. "Universe 5, and you have no idea how badly I wanted to kill here right then and there, no offense boss."

"What makes you say that?" Raven said as she raised an eyebrow at Canderous's unusual behavior at killing someone right off the bat.

"I'll explain later, when we're back in our rooms." Canderous said as he took noticed to the four others. "Canderous Sevar, Bodyguard to Summer Maiden. Well met and all that."

"Wait, you are the bodyguard to one of the most powerful people on Remnant?" rWby Ruby said as she took a disbelief look with her light-blue eyes, which confused him for a moment. "You certainly don't look the part."

"If I had a lien for every time I heard that, I'd be retired by now." Canderous said rolling his eyes, and turned to Raven. "What's with her? She isn't like our Ruby, which I'm slightly thankful for, but she's nothing like her." He pointed at Angel Ruby.

"She apparently has the minds, auras and semblances of her teammates." She said as Blake gave her a surprised look. "I'm guessing that was Weiss you just heard."

"Why are you happy that she's not your Ruby?" Ren questioned.

"She still has gotten over the fact that I 'killed'-" He said this while making quotation marks with his hands. "-her sister. And by that I mean I blew up her jail cell after I busted her out and everyone thought I killed her. Long story."

"Well isn't this a lovely surprise?" A voice said as rwBy Ruby, with Amber eyes, Blake and Canderous all froze. "So there is another Blake in this tournament around."

Blake and Canderous turned around to find an old acquaintance from their past: Adam Taurus, the man Blake had to kill in order to save Yang from his wrath and Canderous's once long time rival. Behind him, even more shockingly, was Velvet in her casual wear, but she had on a Grimm mask on her lower jaw.

"And you aren't wearing your bow. I'd say you are like the others, but you have my weapon on you." Adam commented as rwBy Ruby looked towards her waist and found that Blake indeed had his weapon strapped to her waist. "I wonder where you got that."

"..." Blake was silent as she turned to look at Velvet. "... I'm a little more surprised that you joined the White Fang, Velvet. What happened to make you join them?"

"She saw humanity for what it was; a blemish that should be exterminated, and completely wiped out." A familiar voice said, as someone came up behind the pair. The two of them moved out of the way, and the sight of who it was shocked Blake right to her core.

It was her, or rather, another version of herself. Though, this Blake wore the outfit that she had on when she went to investigate the activities of Roman, her 'Intruder' outfit. But there were two differences. Her belladonna flower emblem that she printed in off-white on the left side of the shirt was replaced by the red symbol of the White Fang, and she wore a Cheshire Grimm mask on her face, covering everything but her eyes. In all, she was something that Blake feared, what she would have been if she stayed with Adam.

"Great, more headaches." Canderous muttered lowly. "And you are?"

"Blake 'Cheshire' Belladonna, Universe 6." She answered sharply.

"You... You're still with the White Fang?" Blake asked her counterpart as she gave a humorous chuckle.

"With? No, my dear self. I LEAD the White Fang." Cheshire stated proudly as Army Blake glared at her angrily. "And quite successfully I might add; there are hardly any Humans left, though it's only a matter of time before we snuffed them all out."

"BUT-" Blake started when Canderous placed his hand on her shoulder. "You'll get your chance, Blake, just wait for it."

"I will not run." Blake stated firmly, as Canderous chuckled.

"Good, because I'm not asking that you do." He said. "Just wait for my mark, you'll probably figure it out."

He walked in front of her and looked at the trio. "So, this is the leadership of the White Fang of Universe 6, huh? How's Banesaw doing?" He asked as he turned to Adam. "Last time I saw him personally, I shove his chainsaw into his chest before turning it on. Not a very pretty picture."

"So you killed him..." Cheshire said as her eyes glared at the man in front of her.

"I've killed a lot of you guys. Banesaw, that Faunus chick with the invisibility powers, Adam. Twice, I might add for Adam." He commented as Adam clenched his hand around his sword. "Hell, you can probably fill an entire graveyard with the body count I've left behind."

Cheshire shot her hand forward as her eyes took an orange hue to them, and shot a fireball directly at Canderous. He moved out of the way before it even reached him, and took a thoughtful look.

"Huh, so you're the Fall Maiden." Canderous noted as Cheshire glared at the man, hue dying out. "I remember hearing that Cinder paid a visit to Adam's camp to get him to join her. I suppose you killed her when she stepped in and took her half of the power, huh?"

"Possibly." Cheshire said as he thought for a moment.

"I'm going to guess you have all the powers, so that must mean that you tried to find the rest of it, which lead you to either attack Beacon with enough soldiers, which would lead to casualties ... But seeing as Scarlatina there, you didn't do that now did you?" He continued. "Now, I could continue to guess how you got the rest of the powers, how you got Scarlatina, or anything similar, but I'm not going to. So, instead, I'm going to ask this: which of you is the one that killed Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long?"

"The blonde and her sister? That would be me; I don't very much like loose ends." Cheshire responded as she smiled behind her mask. "It was fun, to say the least, killing them and the Schnee, the look on their face of my betrayal was pri-"

Whatever was about to come out of her mouth was immediately silence by a foot to her face, causing her to skid back into Velvet and Adam, staggered for a moment.

"Wrong answer, bitch." Canderous said all friendliness and laziness gone, replaced by a cold serious nature, as Adam moved in front of her and move to grab his weapon.

Blake, taking the hint, started making a bunch of clones, each armed with a different combination between Wilt, Blush, and Gambol Shroud, and surround behind Canderous, as he crossed his arms, which surprised both Team RNJR and Cheshire's companions at the advancement of Blake's Semblance. Some of them moved quickly, grabbing on to Velvet and Adam, restraining their movement. Though, Cheshire just looked mildly amused by her trick.

"And now, this is YOUR cue to take a hike before I lose what little restraint I have left and consider adding three more to the Graveyard." Canderous threatened as he made a move for his pistol.

"Bold words, for a human that is." Cheshire commented as she stood up straight, and Blake's clones let go of the other two. "I'll make sure that your death will be long and gruesome."

"Why do you run?" Blake suddenly asked, stopping Cheshire from leaving.

"I simply do not wish to get disqualified from the tournament, and I rather have him stick around so I can kill him myself." Cheshire said as she turned away from Blake.

"I mean why do you run from yourself?" She reiterated, causing Cheshire herself to freeze. "What happened to bringing equality to Human and Faunus Kind instead of bringing genocide to humans?"

"I don't run from myself, I won't. I'm a symbol to our people, that we can take back what the humans took from us." Cheshire stated. "And the thing about equality and the Human-Faunus relationship, is that there is no such thing."

"Is that really the case?" Blake questioned as she tilted her head at her in question. "In our Universe, the White Fang came to our aid in our time of need, after I showed them my resolve. And they rallied, behind Faunus AND Human Huntsmen. Who's to say they can in other places? I stopped running, and my semblance evolved, yet you only seem to be able to create afterimages after yourself."

Cheshire was quite as she turned away from her counterpart. "It's only a matter of time before the humans turn their backs on them. We've seen it all too much." She responded. "We'll see you in the tournament."

Canderous and Blake both respectively glared/watch as Cheshire left with Adam and Velvet. Once they were gone, Canderous dropped his serious nature, and went back to his relaxed state just as Blake unspawned her clones.

"Were you serious about what you said there?" rwBy Ruby asked as she glared heavily at Canderous. "About the body count?"

"I'd be lying if I said no." He said, placing his hands in his jacket pockets. "If it's any consolation, I gave them several opportunities to run away. Well, except Banesaw and Adam."

"And you just kill without remorse?" Ren asked as the room partially glared at him, excluding Raven and Angel Ruby.

"I didn't say that, I'm not a complete monster. But the world sometimes isn't as kind as we want it to be." Canderous said, looking somewhat serious again. "Sometimes it's either run or fight. But sometimes, it's either you kill, or you end up getting killed."

"I can see why Salem took an interest in you." A voice cut in, as Rwby Ruby and her companions took a serious stance while it caused Canderous to freeze.

"... Alright then... Who's the person that is so eager to get a beat down for reminding me ab-" Canderous said as he looked for the source, and found something that chilled his bones, as well as Raven.

It was Team RWBY, but they were different. Altered. They had on their alternate clothing, Yang had the same outfit as M.I.T Yang, Blake had the same outfit as Cheshire, Ruby was in her Slayer uniform, and Weiss in her Snowpea clothing. But their faces, not to mention skin and eyes were different. Engulfing every inch of their skin were Grimm markings. Their faces were different, showing different emotions, though they all had the same Grimm eyes. Weiss had on a maniacal grin, looking as if she would like nothing more than to go on a rampage right there. Yang had on an angry expression, mostly directed at Raven, like she wanted her to disintegrate into nothing. Blake held a neutral look, uncaring about anything or anyone in her, simply glaring at her alternate self with a predatory look. And Ruby, Canderous couldn't find the right words for. What there was one thing that he could say, is that the four people scared him, not for their appearance and postures. But what they could have done in their dimension.

"Do tell, how was Master Salem's hospitality?" Ruby said as both Canderous and Angel Ruby glared at her. "I could sense your connection to her the moment you stepped onto the ship."

"Master Salem?" Angel Ruby said as she stepped in front of Canderous, who was at the moment close to grabbing his weapons. "You're willing to work for her?!"

"More like she... Opened our eyes and show us a better world." Corrupted Ruby said as she bowed. "Ah, but where are my manners? We are Team RWBY of Universe 10, Salem's finest. I am Ruby, Salem's Hand. Besides me is my half-sister, Yang the Army Breaker," Corrupted Yang pounded her fist together as a little shockwave sent Angel Ruby stumbling for a second. "Blake, Salem's Shadow." Corrupted Blake was still emotionless as she stared at the group. "And Weiss, the Grimm General." Corrupted Weiss gave a large giggle as Canderous looked between the four of them.

'I am so glad that I was able to get away from Salem if this was my fate.' He thought to himself as he studied the four as Angel Ruby and Corrupted Ruby. 'A Hand, a Shadow, a General and an Army Breaker... One as a personal bodyguard and champion, one as a personal assassin, one as a leader for the Grimm and one to cause irreplaceable damage... If I wasn't sick to the thought of this happening to kids, I'd be impressed.' And with that, he tuned back into the conversation.

"- would you do something like this?" Angel Ruby demanded to know, as Corrupted Ruby gave just a simple smile. "All the lives on Remnant, our friends! Does that mean nothing to you?!"

"Nope. I am the Hand of Salem. I bring ruin and destruction towards the enemies of my master." Corrupted Ruby said as she confidently smirked at him. "I am many things in my Universe, but most know me as the demon that comes when they call my name."

"... What did she do to all of you?" Raven said as she, for the second time in her life, was horrified beyond belief.

"More than you've ever done for me, Raven." Corrupted Yang said with malice in her voice, causing Raven to flinch a bit back. "It'll be refreshing to beat you to a pulp again, not like that other Raven."

"... I see how far you all fallen." Raven said with a heavy heart. "Very well... If you are intent on harboring ill intentions against any of the other competitors... I will not hold back against you all."

"I'd expect nothing less, Branwen." Corrupted Ruby said as she turned to Blake and Ruby. "I suggest that you follow her example."

"... I will do what I must." Angel Ruby said as she glared at her with her silver eyes activated. "If that means that I have to strike you down myself, I won't hesitate."

"If it means protecting others from the likes of you, I won't either." Army Blake said as she made three other clones.

"I think you found your answer." Canderous said as he drew a cylindrical object that looked similar to some type of hilt in his right hand. "I'd frankly try to put you out of our misery right now, but apparently that's against the rules... For now."

"I think it's time you four leave." Raven said as her eyes took a yellow hue to them. "Now."

"Very well, this should be rather fun, to say the least." Corrupted Ruby said as she turned to RNJR. "Holy Knight, RWBY. You could learn a thing or two from them it seems."

They took their leaves as the two groups of two deactivated their powers, holstered their weapons, or stopped using their semblances.

"Alright, that could have gone better." Canderous said as he leaned up against a tree. "How about we turn away from this subject and just go to something more lighthearted?"

RNJR was about to protest, but they had to agree that this wasn't the appropriate time to start asking questions. But there were questions that they wanted to know, NJR specifically want to know what was Salem's connection with the bodyguard. But to Rwby Ruby, she wanted to know more about Raven, about the other Ruby's silver eyes, and Blake's advancement with her semblance.

"What do you have in mind?" She asked as Canderous gave a smirk.

"You want to know how we pissed off an entire diner using nothing but a jukebox and seven lien?" He suggested as Raven took a large grin, as the others nodded their heads. "Well, we were traveling for about six years before the events at Beacon. During this time, we went to a Diner in Vacuo called the 'Salt and Pepper Diner'..."

* * *

Five hours later,

* * *

Dust Yang and M.I.T Yang, Knight Weiss and HK-47, Canderous and Army Blake, and Angel Ruby and Raven all made it back to where they were suppose to spend the nights they were on the ship at. Apparently, they were all bunked down with each other, so they all were heading back to the same room, where Equal Jaune and Neo were all waiting. But when they got there, they found a strange sight outside the rooms: two groups of four and five having a conversation with Equal Jaune and Neo.

The first group of four was rather strange, compared to who they all encountered. They were all donning heavy suits of high tech looking armor, each in a different color. The first was about the shortish of the bunch, in white armor. She had a pair of pistols strapped to her side that looked more high tech than anything any of them have ever seen. There was also a handle on her waist, what it was for, they didn't know. The second was the tallest, dawned in bright yellow armor. They didn't have any weapons on her other than a shotgun on her back. The third was the second tallest, with black armor and cat ears on the top of her hair. On her side was a pistol, a rifle and another handle. The last was at the front of the group, in red armor. She had a sniper on her back, and a pair of small submachine guns on her waist.

The next group was contained another set of Team RWBY, but notably different, and an old enemy of the past, Roman Torchwick, who was also different. They had their usual clothing on, but some had changes like an extra accessory or feature. Ruby more or less looked the same, but looking closely, they found wolf ears on her head with sharp canine teeth and a tail. Blake was also noticeably altered, with more twitchy ears, feline eyes, and a tail that was swishing vividly. Weiss didn't seem any distinct, though she had two sharpened fangs at the top of her jaw and a strange necklace around her neck. Yang was the only one of the pair that looked any strange, being a few feet taller then the rest. Roman however, had a drastic change of appearance. He had on a black trench coat with multiple types of revolver bullets strapped onto it and his black shirt underneath. His usual fedora was changed to a more round shaped hat that seemed to be sharpened around the edges. He still had his cane, though it was more of a sword and sheath than a blunt weapon and gun. Speaking of guns, he had a pair of revolvers strapped on his side.

Neo took notice that her friends and Equal Jaune's were back, and she quickly signed something to Roman and the Black Armored person.

"So, your friends are back, huh?" Roman said with a casual smile. "Alright, well, I'll be seeing you kid. Me and the gremlins got to go find our pair soon."

"I'm half-giant, remember?" Hybrid Yang said as Roman chuckled.

"Still a gremlin. Both in size and spirit. Lead the way, Red." Roman said as Wolf Ruby nodded and started making her way towards the opposite direction that Raven and Angel Ruby's group were at.

"We should get going too, we still need to talk to Ironwood about his suit." The White Armored woman said, sounding similarly to Weiss. The fourth last word caused some cringes in Angel Ruby's group. "Neopolitan. Arc."

The team left as the pair turned to meet with their friends.

"We found our rooms, there this way." Jaune said as they took them to where the room was.

"Who were these people you were talking to?" Weiss asked, and Neo responded with several signs.

"Translation: Neo says that the first group was from a universe where they did not have Dust, Aura, and, by that extension, Semblances. But they still had Grimm, so they designed many of the suits their with heavy durability and weaponry, as well as AI's." HK Translated as she gave a second set of signs. "The second group was composed mostly monsters, in a sense. Ruby was a werewolf, Weiss was a Vampire, Blake, ironically enough, was a cat person, and Yang was a human-giant hybrid. The Roman there was a reluctant monster hunter, considering her alternate self there is one."

"Huh, Hybrid?" M.I.T Yang said as she grinned. "That sounds awesome."

The group reached their room and had one though: it was much smaller than what they'd imagine. But upon entering inside, there was much more room then meets the eye. There were six beds that were against opposites walls, three on each side, and close their respective pair. There was two bathrooms filled with all the necessary hygiene for showers and baths, not to mention a sink and toilet of course.

"Huh, roomy." Raven said as they all entered the room. "So, Canderous, you said that you'd explain the other Universe that you and Blake encountered?"

He nodded, leaning against one of the walls. "You all might as well get comfortable, we might as well explain the other two, 6 and 10."

On the left side, Ruby and Weiss were seated on a bed together as well as Blake and Yang. Jaune elected to stay standing up. On the other side, HK was standing next to Neo and Yang's bed, as Yang laid on her stomach and Neo sat legs crossed. Raven stayed standing up.

"Alright, let's start with the one that sends the most chills down my spine. Universe 10." Canderous said as he looked towards Raven and Ruby. "You two want to explain this one?"

"It was us." Ruby started, getting a few confused glances from them. "Well, me, Yang, Weiss and Blake. But they were... Different. Corrupted by Salem."

"What do you mean by... Corrupted?" M.I.T Yang questioned slowly, dreading the answer.

"Ruby Rose, the Hand of Salem." Raven listed the titles as Ruby grimaced. "Weiss Schnee, the Grimm General." Weiss's face turned to a furious one. "Blake Belladonna, the Shadow of Salem." Blake looked normal, but inside she was still a bit weirded out by her others self-emotionless state. "And Yang Xiao Long, the Army Breaker, who apparently killed her version of me." Both Yang's had different expressions. Dust Yang looked both shocked and anger. She felt the disturbance of four twisted aura's, similar to Gut's and Canderous's, but much more twisted, more complete. Meanwhile, M.I.T Yang was furious beyond belief, as red took over her eyes and flames started sprouting.

"Hey, Firework, deep breaths." Canderous said as she looked at him. "Don't want to burn either your girl or your bed, do you?"

She shook her head as she calmed down slightly, though her eyes were still red.

"So, no objections around that if we are paired with any of them, it's a shoot to kill match?" He continued as nobody raised an objection. "Good, because I really want a crack at that Yang."

"Then, there's Universe 6." Blake said, getting all their attentions. "My nightmare. There, we saw Velvet, Adam and me. All with Grimm masks. White Fang."

"Conclusion: I take it that in that universe, you never left them?" HK responded as Blake nodded.

"The other me, Cheshire she called herself, runs the White Fang. And she had the Fall Maiden powers." Blake said as Weiss pulled a disgusted look on her face at the word Maiden, which Raven and M.I.T Yang both glared at her for.

"She basically killed her Weiss, Yang and Ruby." Canderous continued, eyes closed. "Probably killed Cinder, Mercury, Em and Neo as well. Maybe even the Beacon Staff and Beacon itself. I don't know. She admitted the first part and said that humanity was on their last legs."

"That's... Horrible." Jaune said. sinking deep into thought. In his mind, he already made his resolve, and if he had to face any of the monstrosities that were mentioned, he would hold nothing back. These were the monsters like Cinder that killed Pyrrha, abusing powers beyond the natural order to kill. He felt, that in a way, it was his duty to put an end to them, for the sake of a truly equal world. In fact, he found the non-aura versions of team RWBY quite respectable, seeing as they had to fight on the same grounds he did.

"Well, it doesn't matter." Ruby decreed. "They are only out here to kill and destroy. We can't show them any mercy." As she spoke, she accidentally slipped into her angel's persona, developed during the war with Atlas, where the people of Vale, astonished by her silver eyes, dubbed her a literal angel, claiming she was their only salvation.

"Indeed." Weiss agreed. "It would only be a mercy to end the life of such a pathetic version of myself."

Dust Yang, noticing Blake's aura taking a disturbed color to it, came up to her girlfriend, and held her tight, encompassing her with her aura. In a way, this was her own method of showing her love to others, letting her aura fill them. Blake's mix of anger and fear subsided, and she relaxed, looking into her partner's golden eyes, as the group continued to converse about the final universe Canderous and Blake saw.

"And then there's my personal hated group: Universe 5." Canderous said, filled with fury. "I swear if I'm against any of those three, I will not hesitate to put a bullet into each of their skulls."

"And who would be these three people that you absolutely hate?" Weiss asked, a bit curious.

"Cinder Fall, as well as Salem and her apparent love interest... Raven Branwen." Canderous finally stated, giving the room a long silence.

"... What?" M.I.T Yang said as Canderous crossed his arms.

"Same thing I said when Salem said that she was Raven's 'partner in more ways than one.'." Canderous said as he stood up straight. "So, so far my hit list consist of everyone in Universe 5 and 10, as well as Cheshire and Adam. Any other objects to this list, other than HK's obvious suggestion of Velvet?"

"None from us." Ruby stated as Raven agreed with her. "Anyone else?"

"Ironwood is here." Weiss mentioned, as the rest of her team looked at her. "I don't know what his semblance is, but if it's anything like our Ironwood, hold nothing back."

"Query: What was his semblance?" HK-47 asked.

The group went silent for a moment, before Blake spoke up.

"The Absolute Sovereign. The ability to manipulate the minds and decisions of those around him with his aura and voice alone. He used this ability to completely paralize us when we fought him. If it wasn't for Weiss' sheer force of will, we'd all be dead."

Nobody knew what to do next, up until they heard an announcement:

"Attention all participants, this is D'yan, the announcer for this tournament. We assembled all 12 Universes in the Explorer. As of now, we are ready to commence the tournament! Please make your way to the Auditorium on Floor 12, and find your table that has been specifically labeled for your Universe."

"I think I figured it out where we're going." M.I.T Yang joked as they all stood up. "Let's get going."

* * *

At the Auditorium,

* * *

The participants from the Twelve Universes were all seated in their respectively labeled section, all having small conversations or giving glances at the other, when the announcer, D'yan, showed up. He, like Yulan, was a different alien species. Unlike Yulan, however, he didn't look humanoid or like a Faunus. He was a rock person, with a black tuxedo suit, red undershirt, and white tie. He held no mouth, no nose, no ears, but he had a singular 'eye', a big red spot in the middle of his face. He had three fingers, and was surprisingly holding the microphone well.

"Hello, and welcome to the Tournament!" D'yan said as he gave a friendly wave to the gathered groups. "I am D'yan, and I'll be the announcer, referee and rules consultant for the Tournament. Now, I'm sure you all have your questions about the tournament, so I'll try to explain it all as clear as I can. This is a singles tournament, where you all will be individually facing off against each other, and yes, you might be facing off against your own friends from your Universe. But this is a little special. See, we have about 48 of you participating, so we'll be doing something different this time around. The semi-finals will most probably be two one vs. one vs. one, and the finals will be the winners of each will face each other in the grand finale. Now, there are three ways you can win: complete knockout, forfeit, or killing your opponent. Whichever fits your need. Now, to keep things fair and unbiased, we will be selecting tomorrow's first round competitors at random. We've already taken you names, titles assigned to your invitations and Universe for the list, and will pick them out of random for the fights. Afterward, it's fair game. The matches will be conducted in random places in this Universe's Remnant; that will also be altered. Almost every time. Maybe, I don't know, it's up to the boss sometimes. As for your prize? Well, only the boss knows what it is, but I can promise you that it is worth your wild should you win. Now that that's over with I can- huh?"

D'yan paused for a moment as he looked off to nowhere. "Are you sure, boss? I mean, it is kind of late already... Alright, if you say so." He turned back to the confused crowd. "Alright folks, it seems as if the boss is giving the go to have the first match up and going!" There was some cheers from the crowd as D'yan continued. "Now, let's see who's the first competitor, Yulan what do you have for us?"

"Well, the first competitor from the draw is..."

The crowd was waiting in suspense as Yulan was spinning the wheel from another room through the intercom.

"... Weiss Schnee, the Grimm General of Universe 10!"

Corrupted Weiss gave a large grin as she stood up. Corrupted Ruby and Corrupted Yang both gave their congratulations as Corrupted Blake patted her back warmly.

"Alright then, please come up Ms. Schnee, while my friend draws up the next name." D'yan said as she walked confidently towards the stage. "Now, who is the next combatant Yulan?!"

"The names coming up now... And it is..."

The crowd waited, some of them eagerly, to hear who the poor sap- I mean, lucky fella was that was facing Corrupted Weiss.

"... Canderous Sevar, the Crystal Guardian of Universe 7!"

Canderous, who was sitting in his chair on two legs, relaxed with his own legs on the table, looked a bit surprised as his companions shot him a worried look.

"... Huh, wrong person, but eh, still on my hit list." He stated as he got off the chair and made his way to the stage. "I'll see you guys in the winner's circle."

Canderous and Corrupted Weiss both stared at each other as most of the crowd felt bad that the average looking Joe was facing a 'Grimm General'. Weiss still had her confident smirk as Canderous just had a neutral look on his face.

"Alright, now if you'll follow me, you two can get to the fighting and/or killing when you are transported there."

"Just stick with killing, I'll be ending this fight with her dead on the floor." Canderous stated boldly as Corrupted Weiss just smirked.

"Cocky. I already like you son. Any other words you have to say?" D'yan said as he started leaving the auditorium as a large screen, about three-quarter/ of the room started descending from the room.

"None what so ever." He said as he and Corrupted Weiss followed him, ready to start the all out brawl.

* * *

 **Holy shit, this was a lot longer than I thought it was going to be… 42 pages this took, with a total of 16,346 words (including the Authors Notes). Anyways, Canderous Sevar of the Summer Maiden-verse vs. Weiss Schnee of the Corrupted Universe will be the first fighters of the tournament. Hate to leave it at a cliffhanger (it's technically a cliffhanger, right?) but it's a great stopping point as any.**

 **Now, the names are going to be a little confusing, so I made a small list of which universe a character is from and their name will be for the multiples:**

 **U1 Ruby: Agent Carolina**

 **U1 Weiss: Agent Wyoming**

 **U1 Blake: Agent Washington**

 **U1 Yang: Agent California**

 **U2 Ruby: RWBY Ruby (Capitalized letter for whose currently speaking, so if Blake is Speaking it would be rwBy Ruby)**

 **U2 Jaune: Holy Jaune**

 **U4 Ruby: Wolf Ruby**

 **U4 Weiss: Vampire Weiss**

 **U4 Blake: Nekojin Blake (Nekojin means Catperson… I think.)**

 **U4 Yang: Hybrid Yang**

 **U5 Raven: Masked Raven**

 **U6 Blake: Cheshire**

 **U7 Raven: Maiden Raven**

 **U7 Yang: Maiden in Training, or M.I.T, Yang**

 **U8 Raven (Guest): (Baby)Sitter Raven**

 **U9 Ruby: Maiden Ruby**

 **U9 Weiss: Maiden Weiss**

 **U9 Blake: Maiden Blake**

 **U9 Yang: Maiden Yang**

 **U10 Ruby: Corrupted Ruby**

 **U10 Weiss: Corrupted Weiss**

 **U10 Blake: Corrupted Blake**

 **U10 Yang: Corrupted Yang**

 **U11 Ruby: Headmaster Rose**

 **U12 Ruby: Angel Ruby**

 **U12 Weiss: Knight Weiss**

 **U12 Blake: Army Blake**

 **U12 Yang: Dust Yang**

 **U12 Jaune: Equal Jaune**

 **Now, as you may all be wondering… who are the next fighters….. I don't know. See, here's the thing, I want to keep this all random as possible. So, to keep it that way, I won't use a randomizer wheel to pick who the next two fighters are until after I finish the fight and I need to disclose the next pair of fighters. But I'll be kind and disclose the next two fighters… with a hint. The first fighter's hint: Edgar Allen Poe. The next Fighter is combat ready. You all should be able to guess the second one right off the bat, the first, well, it's in his poem. See ya next time!**


	2. Corrupted Weiss vs Canderous Sevar

**Hey everyone! I'm back with the first battle of the Tournament, Corrupted Weiss vs. Canderous. Sorry I couldn't get this out quicker, but Graduation is approaching, and I had a Senior trip that took me away from my computer for a few days. But you don't want to hear all that stuff so I'll be brief. I have 4 new guests that will be included into the Tournament, 2 which will appear here today and 2 that will appear in the next Chapter. Also, I thought I'd do something different for interludes. I set up a poll on my profile for a 'non-canon' fight. I chose my favorite person from Vin's and Arch's story's: DUst Yang and Candy. I asked each which three people would they like to see them fight, with some conditions. Vin said he'd like to see Candy face Cinder, Cheshire or RWBY Ruby; and Arch said he'd like to see Dust Yang fight Corrupted Ruby, Corrupted Blake and Candy. So those are your choices, i gave you all two picks. I'll end the poll after 2 weeks or so. And now, let's get to the story!**

* * *

Back in the teleporter room that the group of 10 entered, two new people had just been exited the room and were asking their way to the auditorium. The first was a woman, probably around her early 30's and stood 5'7. She had on an outfit that looked almost exactly like Winter's Specialist clothing. She stood in officer like stance, but her black hair falling freely behind her back. Her eyes were a shade of aqua-green, which just gave off a warm feeling. Strapped to her sides looked to be two Escrima Sticks, with one of them being attached to some type of handle. She seemed to be a part of the same universe as Universe 3, if it weren't for the person she was standing next to her.

It was another Ruby, similar to Corrupted Ruby and Angel Ruby, but there was a few differences. This Ruby wore a long-sleeve, light gray shirt with black belted cuffs near the ends of the sleeves. Over top of the gray shirt was a black pinafore with two vertical lines of red stitching that resemble the lacing on a corset. She wore a red skirt with a large black-colored print of her rose emblem on the side of it, and the inside of her skirt is black. She still had the same pitch black stockings, but with a different pair of black-and-red boots. A few pieces of metal arranged in an abstract shape are attached to her sleeve on her left shoulder, likely as a form of armor such as a spaulder. She still had her red cloak around her neck, which was fixed a bit since she grew from 5'2" to 5'8, just an inch under M.I.T. Yang, her half sister. Behind her back was her weapon in its compacted form, Lunar Rose, an upgraded version of Crescent Rose.

They both were from the same universe, Universe 7. They had gotten an invitation to watch 'Raven, the Summer Maiden; Yang, Maiden in Training; Canderous Sevar, the Crystal Bodyguard; Neo, Silent Striker; and HK-47 the Assassin Droid' in some sort of tournament between universes. Naturally curious, and a bit eager to see their friends (and reluctant acquaintance for Ruby), they accepted and were brought onto the Explorer, much to the surprise of Alex, who was working on the teleporter when they appeared. After some explanation, he directed them to where the others were most likely waiting from.

"I must say, this is... Extraordinary. I never thought I'd actually be in space on day." The woman said as she looked around on the ship. "Or in a space ship for that matter... Or meeting more than one of you."

"Yeah, it's pretty strange isn't it?" Ruby said as she chuckled a small bit. "I'm actually excited to seeing Yang again. When I heard they disappeared from the Headmaster's office, I was worried what happened to all of them..."

"Even my brother?" She asked as Ruby frowned a bit. "Ruby, you know he's trying his hardest just to be on good terms with you. Why are you making it harder for both of you-"

"Lilith?" A voice said as both paused to look in front of them, to find a rock man in a suit being accompanied by a Weiss with Grimm markings and a large maniacal smile at the sight of Ruby and Canderous, who looked surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"We have to get moving, Mr. Sevar, so if you pleas-" D'yan said as Canderous turned his head to him. "And I'm trying to have a talk with my sister, who I haven't seen for a week. You fellas go on without me, I'll find my way."

D'yan reluctantly nodded as Weiss gave an amused chuckled, causing Canderous to glare at her. She followed him, but not before looking over a shocked Ruby and Lilith.

"Meet Weiss Schnee, the Grimm General of Universe 10..." Canderous said as he walked up to the two. "'Apparently, their Universe's RWBY was captured by Salem and... Well, let's just say they were put through my torment and some more."

Lilith nodded as Canderous and Ruby both stared at each other for a moment.

"Sevar."

"Rose."

They both greeted each other, one neutrally, one more forced than anything.

"So... Please tell me you two aren't actually fighting in this tourney. I rather not lose my sister after being with her for a year." He said as Lilith chuckled.

"No need to worry, little brother, we are just here to watch." She said as Canderous smiled. "So, where are you going with that Weiss?"

"Teleporter. She and I are the starting fighters." He said as Ruby frowned. "And yes, if she did what I think she did in her Universe, I'm going to take her down hard."

"Is death your first solution to everything?" Ruby said with a near growl.

"Only in the case of sociopaths and mass murderers. And with her, it might be both." He said as he started moving down the hall. "Just keep moving forward and take a left at the end of the hall. The second door to your left will be where everyone is."

Ruby watched as he kept walking before walking away from him. Lilith followed as she looked at the Rose in disappointment.

"Right there, he was trying to strike a conversation, but you automatically go to the wrongs." Lilith said as Ruby turned her head away.

"He's a cold blooded murder, Professor Sevar. I know that some people deserve death, like Cinder and Adam, but the lesser grunts? The people that he killed going after them?" Ruby went off as Lilith sighed. "He killed them without any regrets, and even has a tally sheet to keep track. He's no better than the Grimm. I just wish Raven and Yang would see that."

"Or maybe you're so focused on the wrongs, you don't see the rights?" Lilith countered. "My brother has a lot of red in the ledger, and he recognizes that. But he still risks his life to protect your sister and your stepmother from any threats. And though he may not like you nor you like him, he still took a bullet to the back for you." Ruby was silent as she just kept walking. Lilith was going to say more, but they reached their destination, and had the door opened already, so she would save that for later.

The room went silent as most of the heads were turned to look at the newest arrivals. They were surprised to see another Ruby, and a bit confused at who Lilith was, until M.I.T. Yang saw her sister. "RUBY!" She yelled as she turned her head towards her elder sister and gained a huge grin. "YAAAAAAANG!" She shot out in a plethora of roses at Yang as both gave the other a hug, with Yang's being near bone crushing.

"So, this is Universe 7's Ruby?" Holy Jaune commented to Rwby Ruby as they digressed into conversations as Lilith moved towards the table. "So she might be from the same group than."

"Maybe their guests like the Headmaster Ruby and Other Nice Raven?" Nora suggested as Ren nodded in agreement.

"Raven, it's nice to see you again." Lilith said as she stood next to the Maiden. "You gave most of Beacon a scare when you all disappeared."

"It was not our intention, but nothing that can be fixed now." Maiden Raven said as she watched her daughter and stepdaughter catch up. "If you're looking for Canderous, he just left to go for the first round."

"Yes, Ruby and I ran into him and that... Corrupted version of Weiss... Is there more of them her?" She asked as Maiden Raven nodded. "I see... And who would they be?"

"Well, there's my daughters' team, which had been corrupted by Salem; a group with Adam Taurus, Velvet, and Blake, who are all in the White Fang, with Blake having the Fall Maiden's power and leading them; and Salem with Cinder and another me, who is in a relationship with Salem..." Maiden Raven said as she stared over to where her masked counterpart was. She wasn't overly affectionate with Salem, thankfully, but they were still too close for comfort. Not to mention the look that she was giving her was slightly unnerving.

"... I... Okay." Lilith said a bit weirded out as Universe 12 made their way over. "None the less, I still wished that Penny could be here to watch."

"You know Penny?" Angel Ruby asked as Lilith turned her head to see them and gave them all a curious look over.

"Well, yes, Ms. Rose, I'm her legal guardian." Lilith said as Penny gave a small unnoticed gasp, from all, except Ironwood. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. Former Specialist of the Atlasian Army, now Teacher at Beacon to mend relations between Vale and Atlas, Lilith Sevar."

"Sevar? You're related to Canderous?" Equal Jaune said with a bit of surprise. "I don't see the resemblance, personality wise."

"Ah, well, my little brother and I had different upbringings due a... Separation." Lilith stated. "He lived in a small town for his young years, and I lived in Atlas, to become a specialist."

"By the way, Ruby, how are Blake and Weiss?" Maiden Raven asked as she turned to her stepdaughter. "I would have thought they would have accompanied you."

"They wanted to, Mother, but they had to do some things back home." The new Ruby said as Angel Ruby and Dust Yang looked surprised at how Ruby viewed Raven. "Penny also needed to get a tune up with her arm, so it was just me and Lilith."

"So, you're the me who is dating both Weiss and Blake?" Angel Ruby said as the other Ruby looked at her. "I'm Angel Ruby.

"Oh, uh, nice to meet you... Me. I'm Ruby, but I guess you can call me Senior Ruby, since I'm almost done with my last Year at Beacon." Senior Ruby said as she rubbed the back of her head. "So, I'm guessing you can also use our 'gift'?" Angel Ruby nodded as her eyes took white glow, much to Senior Ruby's... Disappointment?

"Is something wrong?" Angel Ruby asked as Senior Ruby snapped out of it.

"Oh, it's just that I was hoping it was something like mine; guess it's different for everyone." She said as she activated her own, but it was much different. Her eyes took its silvery glow, but her skin, clothing, and even her weapon started taking on different shades of both silver and white. Around her body was thin smoke of white. The room grew quiet as they all looked towards the new Ruby and her appearance. Dust Yang took a look at her Aura and found that it was different. Instead of being a nexus around her eyes, her whole body was flowing naturally with the body, with the nexus centered on her heart.

"It seems that this Little Ruby has a different power than ours, Master Salem." Cinder Fall said to her boss, as she watched carefully at the Rose. "It's a shame that we won't get to see what she has for the tournament."

"She'd probably overwhelm you." Masked Raven stated coldly, as Cinder glared momentarily at her before gesturing her to continue. "She has that other me as a mother, who is a Maiden. Add that to the fact that she's in her senior year and that means she's experienced in it. I might not be able to beat her in a straight forward fight."

"My, my, are you suggesting that even my Hand cannot defeat her?" Salem teased as Masked Raven huffed, with a small blush behind her mask.

"I said a straight forward fight. All I need is to get a good grasp on her head and I could kill her quickly." She commented as Salem smirked.

"Relax, Raven. I would save talks about my gifts away from prying ears." She said as Masked Raven nodded. "For now, I am interested in seeking the group Ms. Schnee was apart of."

* * *

 _Back with Canderous and Corrupted Weiss,_

* * *

Canderous had caught up with Weiss and D'yan as they entered the room. Inside were a pair of teleporters as well as a few computer terminals and monitors of different locations on Remnant.

"Okay, this here is where we'll be teleporting you two to your designated battleground." D'yan said as two small, round, floating robots appeared behind him. "Before we start, these two droid will inject a device into your bloodstream. Nothing harmful, it's just so you can keep track of your own Aura and that of your opponent. If you could raise up your sleeves."

Weiss rolled up her right sleeve as Canderous took off his right jacket sleeve and rolled up his short sleeve. The two robots then moved to each person and stuck a needle into them as Weiss flinch inwardly slightly and Canderous simply said 'Ow'.

"There, now that's done, we'll be teleporting you two into a random area in Remnant. There you can do battle as you please." D'yan said as Canderous and Weiss each nodded and stepped onto a separate teleporter. "And remember; only way to win is by complete knockout, a forfeit, or killing your opponent. Just because their Aura is at zero doesn't mean a lost!"

And with that the two were teleported as D'yan grabbed his headset.

"Attention, the battle between Weiss Schnee, the Grimm General, and Canderous Sevar, the Crystal Guardian, is underway!" He announced around the ship. "Please head to the Auditorium if you aren't already there to watch the battle, and enjoy!"

* * *

 _Remnant_

 _Underground_

 _Judgment Hall_

* * *

The teleporters felt... Weird to Canderous, to say the least. Somewhere between the good and bad kind of weird...

'Alright, where the hell am I?' He thought, seemingly to himself, taking a look around, and he had to admit, they sure know how to pick their battlegrounds.

It was a great big hall, with stone pillars going up to the roof. There were a few cathedral windows to my right letting in sun light. Very roomy and open.

'If I had to take a guess, I have to say this is some type of Judgment Hall.' A voice in his head, different than his own, thought. 'Well, time to pass some judgment, I suppose.'

'Whatever you say, June.' Canderous replied inwardly to his mental companion.

He started walking, trying to get a feel for the environment, and gathering my thoughts about this Weiss... Grimm General. 'Gee, I wonder what special trick she has in her pockets. Though, she's still creepy as a person could inhumanly be. Still, I can help but feel sorry for her. If she went through anything we went through at Salem's home, it must have been hell.' He thought, refusing to complete the full thought of what that witch pulled on these girls...

He took a few more steps forward, taking in the sights of the area, when he heard a snarl from his left. Reacting on instincts, Canderous took a step back right as a Beowolf decided to crash into where he was standing. He slide back for a few feet, before noticing what exactly was happening.

Weiss was standing between an Alpha Beowolf and an Ursa Major, both towering menacingly as she gave him a smile that would have sent a chill down a poor saps spine. In front of them were 4 Beowolfs and 2 Ursas.

'So that's how you want to play, huh?' Canderous thought chuckling.

"So, these are your... pets, I'm guessing?" He questioned as he pointed to the 8 Grimm in front of him, causing her to nod. "Thought so. Now..." He moved my fingers up, as the three Fire Dust Crystals that he dropped when he jumped back started to hum a bit. The 6 'inconveniences', as Canderous would call them, took a look at them as Weiss looked puzzled by what he was planning. "Burn."

Canderous snapped his fingers, remotely detonating the crystals as the 6 Grimm starts be enveloped in fire, burning their skin and fur. Weiss looked a bit horrified and angered all in one as the Grimm slowed their moves to a complete halt and started dissolving into ash. Canderous gave a humorless chuckle as his attention was turned to the last three.

"What an irresponsible owner, letting your pets die like that?" He said, 'tsk'-ing as he moved my finger back and forth. "Unless you want Bigby and Winnie to die, I'd suggest you get put them away."

Weiss growled at him. 'She actually growled at you! Wow, she is pissed.' She gave a command as the Alpha Beo charged at him from the left and the Ursa from the right. He sighed as he drew one of his pistols and aimed.

"Such a shame." He said as he fired a bullet, lodging it in the head of the Beo, before exited the back of its skull. It lost control of its legs, sliding on the ground past him as the Ursa stopped to look at its fallen companion. "There goes Bigby." Canderous fired another bullet at the Ursa, only for it to hit ice wall, though it didn't help much, it still went through and into the bear. "And there goes Winnie."

He turned his head to see Weiss, visibly fuming as she held a weapon in her hands, one that wasn't that rapier. One that he remembers very clearly from tangling with a certain specialist.

"Nice weapon you got there, Princess." Canderous said, holstering his gun entirely. "Saber, right? It reminds me of your sister's weapon." At the mention of Winter, she scowled harder, as he turned his head to look a the window. "In fact, I'm willing to bet that is Winter's weapon, isn't it?" He turned his head back, showing that one of his eyes was covered by his hair as he glared at her. "Just take out that Dust Cylinder out and it's a perfect match, wouldn't you say?"

She didn't say anything, which slightly put him off, but living with Neo's selective-mutism helped a bit. She continued to give him the murderous look in her eyes as she started that grin all over again.

"... Mute, huh?" Canderous said looking around to get the feel of the environment. "That's alright; I could do without the talking. Well, not really, I was going to ask why you were working with the Wicked Witch of the West, but I don't think you can answer th-"

Several glyphs appear around him, except these were a hell of a lot different than the usual glyphs he's seen from Weiss. It was same symbol from before, except dead center was a symbol which looks like an eye for sorts. And it was darker, taking a more dark grey color. I raised my brow up before people in different shades of grey and black stepped through the glyphs. 'Ah, summons, well this wasn't unexc-'

His eyes widened a bit when he saw who exactly was coming out of the glyphs: Coco, Pyrrha, Winter, Scarlet, Banesaw, and Port. All with some Grimm Markings and Beady Red Eyes.

"..." He stayed silent for a moment as he stared at the six summons one by one. "... So, I take it you and your teammates have made quite the name for yourself, huh?" He said chuckling darkly for a moment. "You know, I thought I was going to feel a bit bad for killing one of Little Rose's love interest... But, now? Well, I can live with myself just fine and dandy."

Coco turned her purse into her mini gun and started revving it up. The others soon followed, drawing out their respected weapons as Canderous shook his head.

"Alright, then." He said as he got into his usual stance, which could just be seen as jogging in place (Jak's stepping thing from Jak and Daxter).

"Let's get this over with." Canderous finished as Coco fired at him, setting him off.

He took off running, fast. Not enough to make him a blur, but fast enough to make him disappear from sight.

"You know, there's a small part of me that hopes that there's some part of your old life, you past self, in you somewhere in there." Canderous said standing behind a column, causing all of the occupants to look where they heard the voice. He was holding a grayish blue crystal in each hand. "But that part of you died long ago, didn't it?"

He tossed both of the crystals on each side of the column and triggered them, causing a cloud of steam to hide his remote area. The Grim Summon Coco turned her gun at the area and started a spray around ground level.

"I don't know how many people you four have killed, and who knows how many more you'll kill after this is all done." Canderous said through the smoke field. "So, to keep things simple and short..."

A blur came out from above where Coco was firing and slammed into her, knocking her onto the ground.

"You're going to have a bad time, Weiss." Canderous said as he sat on the summon, with his knees on either side of her stomach and both pistols trained on her head. He alternated three shots to her face, before getting off her and aiming towards the other five summons as she dissipated. 'Five.' June said.

Pyrrha and Banesaw were up front, using their shield and swords-spear/chainsaw-buster blade to block any of the bullets coming, while Port and Scarlet were firing back at him. Canderous kept moving calmly to his left, moving his body to avoid the shots as he fired his eighth shot of each pistol. After attempting to shoot again, he only heard a clicking sound from each pistol, signifying he was out of ammo. Groaning slightly, he took out one of the cartridges as Banesaw went on the offensive with his chainsaw out. Taking out the other cartridge in the other pistol, he loaded his left pistol with one of the spare cartridges he kept inside his jacket and ducked as he swung for my head. He fired a couple of times at Banesaws chest, while reloading his other pistol. He staggered back a few steps before Canderous fired a shot directly at his head, causing Banesaw to dissipate similarly to Coco. 'Four.' June said. 'Behind you, by the way.'

He turned his head to look behind him for anyone, only to nearly get his throat slit by Scarlet's blade. He dodge a few swipes of his blade and bullets, before taking aim with his pistol at his right knee cap and firing, tearing through the 'muscle' and 'bone'. He feel onto his knees, only to meet the end of the pistol barrel, right between his eyes.

'Three.' June continued as the Grimm Summon evaporated and he turned his attention to whoever was coming the closest. In this case, Pyrrha and her shield. He took a sidestep to his left, Akoúo̱ passing him by as she tried to strike him with an aerial downward strike. He moved his body to the right of the swing and relied to go for a body shot, only to hear another click of an empty magazine.

The shield bounced back towards Pyrrha, who quickly used it to block the unloaded cartridge and bullet that was sent her way. Canderous loaded up another clip and continued on with his offensive when Port tried to decapitate him with his axe. He ducked under it, nearly losing a few hairs on the front of his head, and was sandwiched between Pyrrha and Port.

He got hit multiple times, a few by Miló, a few by the blunderbuss axe. Having enough of the sandwich, he turned his pistol back to Port and aimed it somewhere that made him cringed inwardly at when he fired. Port held his damaged area while Canderous got rid of the shield by knocking it aside with his pistol when Pyrrha tossed it at him in an attempt to disorient him. With the shield out of the way, he got in close when Pyrrha tried to shish-kabob him with her spear and unloaded four shots into her chest.

'Two.' June counted off as Canderous fired back at the downed Port. 'Aaaaaand, one.' He stared at the Grim Summon Winter as both Pyrrha and Port dissipated into nothingness. "So are you done hiding behind copies and fight, or are you just going to keep on hiding?"

Weiss, a bit nervous, had an idea and opened up another glyph as Canderous shook his head. He removed both clips, regardless if they were empty or not, and tossed them high into the air. "Alright then." He reached into his jacket and pulled out two cartridges, though very different as two Red Dust Crystals appear on his hands. He put them into the cartridges and grabbed the pistols before they could fall. "Whose up this time? Nora? Fox? Or is it-"

The Grimm Summon stepped forward out of the glyph as Canderous completely stopped his sentence and paused everything. The summon kept moving forward as she drew her katana out of its sheath and turned her different red shaded eyes to her opponent. Raven Branwen and Winter stood before him ready to battle.

"..." Canderous didn't say anything, only he loaded both cartridges into the pistol. The pistol seemed to hum a bit as the barrel gave a thin fiery mist around it. '... Alright, Mercy is now off the table, right?' June questioned as she looked at one of her oldest friends.

'Oh, you better believe it.' Canderous thought privately to his mental passenger.

He took aim at the older Huntresses and started firing when Weiss expression changed from confident, to surprised with a bit of fear traced behind it. Three things were noticeably different about the pistol as it shot its ammo: it was more rapid than the previous times, it didn't seem to have limited ammo, and it was a literal FIRE bullet. The Summons took of in different directions as Canderous aimed one pistol to each of them and continued track them with both. Eventually, Winter was getting close, holding both of her blades as Canderous disengaged on Raven and concentrated on Winter.

She nimbly evaded the bullets and tried striking him, only for him to dodge while moving back. They keep this game of dodging, striking and moving going for a while as Raven moved towards where Canderous was heading. Noticing he was about to be sandwiched again, he wiling jumped back away from Winter and was standing between the two of them.

Canderous pressed a button on both pistols, causing both to suddenly transform, twisting the barrel upwards until it appeared to be two very small escrima sticks. Taking the opportunity to strike while he's momentarily weak, the two women charged at him, playing into his gambit. He smirked as he swung both 'sticks' at the swords whole pressing a button.

*SHESH!* *SHESH!*

*Clang!*

*Clang!* *Clang!*

"You two looked surprised." Canderous remarked as he stared at the two summons faces. "You never seen a lightsword before?"

True to his word, the pistol turned into the handle of a lightsword, using the Dust Crystal inside it to power them up. A long blade of red erupted from the former barrel, with the occasional fire popping out every now and then as he held back Raven's sword on one side, and both of Winter's on the other. He pushed back on them, returning them back to the battle as they started blocking the attacks that as he started taking an offense on them.

He knocked Ravens sword up with her arms and kicked her a few feet back, before settling against Winter for the meantime. He kept dodging left and right and striking at Winters swords, trying to create an opening when he noticed Raven charging back at him. Holding back both of Winters blades with one of his weapons, he used the other one to slash at the air where Raven was, creating an air slash like beam of fire. Startled, she jumped back a few feet.

With Raven distracted for the moment, he brought that lightsword upwards at the clash blades, causing Winter to somewhat lose her stance. Seeing the opening, he plunged one of the 'swords into her chest, causing her eyes to widen as the area around it began to burn. He pulled out as she began to fade and started his offensive on Raven.

"You really think that I'll just hold back just because this is Raven, Weiss?" Canderous remarked as he started to half heartedly block and attack. "I mean, yes this is Raven, no doubt about it, but it's not really her, is it? It's just a fake that you can call upon because you or one of your friends probably killed." His swings started quickening as Raven stopped attacking and got more on the defensive. "You think you were just being clever using a familiar face to try and weaken me. Hehe, no. All you did..." A powerful strike cut through Raven's sword and herself. "... Is just piss me off."

The figure dissipated as Weiss held onto her weapon more closely. She opened up another glyph as some Atlesian Guards came out and took aim to Canderous. He simple did another slash of fire to kill them as he continued moving towards Weiss. Growling, grabbed both her rapier and saber and took them out, causing him to grin.

 ***Cue _It Has Begun_ by _Starset_ if you're rooting for Canderous/ _Megalovania Underfell Version_ if rooting for Weiss***

"So, it's just me and you now, huh?" Canderous said as Weiss nodded. "It's about time."

He studied her for a few moments, looking at her weapon, the type of dust she's using, any surprises that she may try to use. Meanwhile, Weiss was trying to locate any holes in his stance that she can break through.

'You're at 73% on aura, C, and she hasn't even lost a single percent yet.' June commented. 'Plan of attack?'

'Do you really have to ask?'

'Noted: alright, so if you're going for taunting, she glared at you harder when you mention Winter.' Jun offered as Canderous nodded mentally. 'Also, I think I saw her Blake show some sort of affection when she was announced to fight.'

'Let's try Blake first, then.' Canderous said smirking as he relaxed his stance for a moment, confusing Weiss before he spoke. "So, dirty sister killer, before we start, I have to ask, you and Blake, huh?" She froze for a moment before glaring full on at him as he chuckled. "Can't say I'm disgusted or anything of the sort. My versions of you, Blake and Ruby have the same relationship as that other nicer Raven and her two lovers."

"Still, can't see how you manage to get into her pants. I'd say that she is as emotionless as a rock, but that would just be insulting, wouldn't it?" He continued as Weiss fumed a bit. "Yeah, I wouldn't degrade rocks that harshly; she's much more heartless than-"

He moved his head to right slightly to avoid the saber almost pierced through his neck, before ducking as Weiss swiped at his neck again. "I rather keep my head on, thank you very much." He said as he combined both lightswords at their ends, making one single lightsword with two blades. He used it to block both of Weiss weapons, the rapier from above and the saber that came from below, as they glared at each other for a moment. That stopped when Canderous smirked, deactivating the lower portion as he raised his foot enough so that the rapier would just miss him. He cocked it back enough before implanting the foot firmly into her stomach, sending her slightly surprised look into a pained one as she was lifted off the ground an inch. She was knocked back into the ground by the single blade, leaving a scorch mark on her clothing from where Canderous hit her.

She internally groaned as she raised herself up slightly, before rolling out of the way of the red blade coming down where she was. She got on her and took a swipe at his knees with the saber, which he quickly blocked with his blade, leaving him open above the waist. She tried to take a stab at him with her rapier, only to be blocked again as Canderous activated his second blade and spun it 360 degrees, knocking the saber to one side of Weiss and deflecting the rapier as he jumped back with another air slash. The fire wave hit Weiss, knocking her down to 84% aura as she flinched back a few feet, but kept on her feet. She had another scorch mark going diagonally across her stomach.

"If you haven't figured it out yet, you aren't going to win against me you know with speed and swordplay, alone." Canderous said as he pointed at her with his weapon. "So you might as well give up while you still have a chance."

Weiss growled as two summoning glyphs popped up next to her as Yatsuhashi and Taiyang, armed with a large greatsword and gauntlets respectively.

"Tai and Yatsu? Well, at least it isn't that bloody war-hammer." Canderous commented as he disconnected the two lightswords, and spun each weapon about once. "Alright, let's see what you got."

Yatsuhashi was the first to attack, coming from the front as Canderous changed one of his lightswords into the pistol form and started firing at the summoned gentle giant. He used the greatsword as a shield as he charged closer to him, Tai coming up from his side with his gauntlets his primed and fired a shot towards Canderous. But instead of a round of a shotgun or sniper, a cylindrical tube shot out towards him. A cylindrical tube that was smoking at the top with a black flame... 'That's a grenade, isn't it?' June commented as Canderous mental nodded. 'This is going to hurt...'

He braced himself when the grenade landed behind him and detonated, launching him towards Yatsu, who plucked him out of the air and slammed him down to the ground hard, dropping him to 62% aura. Yatsu raised his blade to crush him with his sword, but was stopped when Canderous swiped at his legs with the lightsword, and was surprised slightly when it cut through cleanly. 'Well, they don't have an aura, so it's not surprising that your cutting through them.' June commented. 'By the way, more grenades inbound.' He took off with a start as more explosions occurred behind him, and more coming as Tai kept the pressure going by launch more by the seconds.

Looking to his left, he noticed Weiss watching with a smirk, and took off at her after changing his pistol back to the lightsword. She stepped back a bit and readied herself as Canderous got closer. But he didn't attack straight away, nor defended as Weiss tried cut across his chest. He simple ducked backwards under the sword, sliding on his knees past Weiss, as it cut a strand or two of hair and swung both blades at Weiss's unprotected backside as she was launched forward a few steps. She growled a bit as she turned to face him, only to see him grin and give a two finger salute. Moments later, she figured out why as one of the grenades that Summoned Tai launched landed in front of her and exploded, sending her back while Canderous did two air slash vertically and diagonally. Tai dodge the vertical one, but was cut in half by the diagonal.

'So, how we doing on aura, June?' Canderous asked his companion as he unloaded the clips out of the lightswords, deactivating the blade as the red crystals faded away. Above the hilts, two more crystals were created, a light blue and purple one.

'Well, you're standing at 62%, so I'd advise against using the big guns for now.' June replied as he loaded both crystals in neatly pushed the clips back in. 'Weiss is at 76% now. Let's change that.'

He changed one of the 'swords into its pistol form as he activated the other lightsword. The lightsword was a purple color, obviously, as the hilt of the blade gave of a purple wave of electricity around the top. The pistols barrel, however, was giving a light blue mist as oppose to the last two styles.

Weiss had just finished adjusting herself after the blow her Tai accidentally gave her, and found that she was once again alone against Canderous, but this time, his weapons were of different colors and effect. On guard, she summon two large glyphs as Canderous chuckled. 'Only two?' June said humorously.

Just as he expected, two of the Knights came out, sword brandished and gazing menacingly at him. One of them lowered down to get Weiss onto its hand, raising her up to his shoulder when she did.

"Alright, I'll admit... Their certainly taller then the one my Weiss usual summons." Canderous said chuckling. "But you know the old saying: bigger they are, harder they fall."

* * *

In the audience hall, the crowd was roaring with excitement and enthusiasm, to see the epic-ness that unfolded before them. Amongst the crowd, in the combatants area, the other fighters in the tournament were given a wide space, and a great vantage view, to watch the showdown between Canderous and Corrupt Weiss.

So far, Knight Weiss was sitting on the edge of her seat, looking angry. If anything, SHE wanted to have the honors of being able to kill those other, miserable, versions of herself, especially THAT one. For any version of herself to have such weak force of will to fall to the hands of Salem was despicable. Angel Ruby, all the while, kept holding her hand, trying to calm her down a bit.

"So... You're Angel Ruby's partner..." rWby Ruby spoke out loud, watching the two.

"What of it? Also, why does you tone remind me of myself so much...?" Angel Ruby quickly debriefed her of RWBY Ruby's condition. "Fascinating, in anything else..." Knight Weiss remarked.

"..." Yang looked at RWBY Ruby, seeing the four auras that mingled inside of her, and yet, couldn't say anything. So far, the bizarre cases of auras would have fascinated her, if not for the battle that happened right before them. Wherever it occurred, she could still see their auras, and while Canderous' aura was more depleted then the Weiss he faced, something told her he was showing little of what he was truly capable of.

"Something on your mind, Yang?" Army Blake came close to her, and leaned on her back.

Yang didn't say anything, and simply kept watch. If anything, there was a solid chance she or anyone else on her team would have to face either of them later on in the tournament, so she did her best to study their auras to the smallest degree. If anyone she cared about was going to face one of those monsters, she was going to make sure they were going to survive, no matter what. Equal Jaune, sitting next to her, was studying their movements as well, but only their most basic physical ones. No matter what happened, he was NOT going to let any of them trump him over and claim what they possibly thought would be a quick, easy victory.

"SO! How do like Candy's combat style?" M.I.T Yang jumped Dust Yang from behind as well, startling her a bit.

"It's... Interesting." She replied absent-mindedly. Canderous' aura was erratic, and all over the place. Whatever that dark strand did to him, it made Canderous seem almost like he's holding his own aura back, as though only horror would happen if he unleashed it. This kept her glued to the fight, completely ignoring the people around her, and M.I.T Yang, seeing the lack of any meaningful response, shuffled back to her universe's table, seating back with her mother, sister and companions.

"He's being lazy again, isn't he?" Lilith chuckled as Raven nodded. "Well, I have to agree with him on this one. Compared to some fights between him and Ruby, not to mention the things I've seen him tank personally, this Weiss seems to be nothing special."

"True, but there still could be a few surprises left for him." Raven said, still on guard for her friend. "I do however wish he could wrap it up quicker though."

Meanwhile, at U10's table, the rest of Corrupt Ruby, as well as Salem herself, were sitting down, talking. So far, none of the others wanted to bother any of them, and so, while taking a peak at the battle every once in a while, Salem was mostly impressed with her alternate self's handiwork.

"It would appear that each of you have become my perfect peons..." Salem whispered in her usual ominous tone. "Color me quite impressed."

"Ah... Master Salem..." Corrupt Ruby seemed way too ecstatic over the praise. Her previous maliciousness and tone changed completely, and in the face of her master, she changed almost completely, becoming no short of what other could call a religious fanatic, throwing constant praises and complements for her master's grace and loveliness. Corrupt Blake, keeping her usual silence, kept her eyes on the screen, while Corrupt Yang looked all around, giving angry glares to any alternate versions of herself and her mother, including Salem's Raven.

"YANG..." Salem, having noticed the killing intent in Corrupt Yang's eyes, gave her a simple stare, which managed to send Corrupt Yang cowering in fear.

"I-I'm sorry, master..." She mumbled, and soon, resumed to look at the fight with her teammates.

* * *

The Knight without Weiss moved forward with a fist cocked back, before he threw it quick at where Canderous was. He jumped back a few inches behind him, pistol drawn as he fired several times at the fist, coating each area in a fresh coat of ice, before it was effectively frozen to the ground. With a quick jump, he landed on the Knights arm, just above where it was frozen and hit the frozen hand with the lightsword hard enough to shatter its hand as it stood up.

"Well, that's on way to disarm a knight." Canderous joked as the knight tried to shake him off, only for him to stay on thanks to the boots he had on keeping him in place. "I gotta hand it to Freddy though, he still makes one hell of a inventor."

He looked to his right and saw that the Knight that Weiss was on was trying to swipe at him with his sword, so he quickly jumped off the arm as the sword continued to run its course, straight through the chest of the first Knight. It started dissipating as Canderous gave a chuckle.

"Whoa, slow your roll, Princess, you don't need to kill your friends like that." He said before stopping to think. "Wait, something in there isn't right... Oh yeah, you don't have any friends, now do you?"

Weiss gave voiceless yell as her knight slammed his sword down where Canderous was, who holstered his weapon and raised his lightsword up to block the attack. When the sword connected with his weapon, it caused a small crater below Canderous's feet, but otherwise, he was still standing. Of anything, his lightsword started glowing brighter.

"Thanks for the boost, Weiss, needed that for a moment." Canderous said as he pushed the sword up for a moment and did an air slash that sliced clean through the blade... And the knight... And the pillar a few feet behind him... And left a scar from the air slash he shot out on the opposite wall.

Weiss was falling onto the ground as the Knight was dissipating. But before she could adjust herself to land on her feet, Canderous shot up to the air and quickly started to hit her multiple times with the sword, sending her to a pillar at 47% Aura against his 62%.

"Any other tricks you like to try against me before I start the blood bath again?" He said cockily as Weiss glared up at him, and tossed her saber to one side, confusing Canderous for a moment. Below her she summoned a glyph as he gave another chuckle. "You realize I can take out whoever you send against me, correct?"

She grinned widely as the glyph started rising with Weiss, as her body started changing its form as well, much to his surprise. Similar to her knights, she was encased in black heavy armor, which had Grimm bone plating on her shoulders, kneecaps, and chest plate. Her helmet was in the shape of a Beowolf, with bone on the upper portion of the face. Behind her were two dragon-like wings that measured, when fully expanded, 4 feet long each. Where she held her rapier was now a Great Sword that had Grimm Markings on it and an eye on the hilt.

"... Grimm Knight Weiss... I did not see that one coming." Canderous commented as she walked up to him and towered slightly above him. They glared at each other before Canderous smirked. "Last chance to surrender Weiss."

Her response was to grab him by the shirt and toss him up into the air. Slightly dazed he fixed himself and drew out his lightsword when Weiss started blitzing him in the air using her wings to give her an added speed boost. She brought him down to 42% before slamming him down to the ground, where he narrowly landed on his feet. He raised his lightsword high to block the sword crashing into him, and took a swipe at where she was, only to hit air.

"Hu-" Was all he managed to get before Weiss slammed into him, grabbing him by his throat and slamming him a into multiple pillars, before throwing him ahead of her and hitting him one last time with her sword, causing him to hit one last pillar and sending it crumbling down on him.

Weiss seemed statisfied as she noted that his aura was down in the red, almost to the 10% level. Thinking that he was knocked out, she proceeded to leave the area when the pile of rubble shook a bit. She turned her head to see what happened, only to find some of the pieces falling to the side as Canderous pushed off some of it off him as he stared where it once stood.

"What is it with people and dropping buildings on me?" He mumbled to himself as he dusted himself off. "First, it was Qrow, then the invisible Faunus at Beacon, and now her."

'Well, you should be more careful, you're at 12% aura now, and she's just at 47%.' June commented. 'At this rate you're going to die so you better... You're going to use that aren't you?'

Canderous gave a low chuckle, causing Weiss to look at him on guard as he raised his eyes.

"Well, I'd say this has been a swell time." He said as he closed his eyes. "But I'm afraid you out of time. See... All this time, I haven't been fighting seriously, I mean, why should I? If the most you could do is just summon people and Grimm, then I don't need to be serious... But this, Grimm Knight form?" He gestured to the black armor, the dragon wings, the giant sword, etc. "Now, I could have fought serious and still won, but looks like I need to step it up a notch."

His eyes opened, and Weiss stepped back a bit. His eyes were baby blue anymore... No instead, the white and blue were gone, instead replaced with a rainbow of colors. Looking at her indicator, she was surprised to find that his aura was rising from 12% to 20% and counting.

"I was hoping I could save this trick for later in the tourney, but now that's not possible is it?" He said as his aura started brightening up the room in a rainbow similar to his eyes. "So now, you're not only going to have a bad time, Weiss... I am going to have... _LOTS_ _. OF. FUN_." His aura flared out, forcing Weiss to cover her eyes, as the room was completely covered in a bright light of colors while Canderous's Aura rose all the way up to 70%. When she could see again, she stared at wonderment at Canderous.

He didn't really change much in look like Weiss did with her armor, but he did went through a major change. His whole body was in a crystallized state, even his clothing was crystallized. His eyes were pupil-less, but he was staring clearly at Weiss. His body was constantly changing colors as it changed to different colors from the rainbow.

"Well, you four wanted to know what Salem did to me in my universe... Well, here it is." Canderous said, holding a lot more of a menacing voice then before. "She basically boosted my semblance to parts I didn't think we're possible. I'd like it, if she didn't torture me for six months to get this out. So, you ready, Weiss?" His left hand started glowing in a red light. "Because in about 10 minutes, I'm going to break you."

* * *

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Dust Yang jumped back a bit, her voice managing to startle most of the people in the room. "He should be dead!"

"Why?" Maiden Raven approached her and asked. "This is not the first time Canderous has done this."

"You don't understand!" Dust Yang shouted in a small state of panic. "This is just what happened during the war with Atlas!" The mentioning of his kingdom got James interested in the conversation. "They tried this multiple times, and each soldier they infused with dust died on the spot!"

"Yang, please, calm down." Maiden Raven beseeched her, and sat down next to Dust Yang. "Now, tell me: What do you mean died?"

"Their auras just, "Dust Yang paused for a short while "STOPPED. Unable to move, unable to feel. It was a fate even worse than death..." She started to sob a little, and Maiden Raven, sensing her anger and grief at all the lives that were lost, gave her a small hug, comforting her.

"Now now, my little sunshine... Canderous is a lot tougher than that. I promise you he'll be fine, alright?" After a short minute, Dust Yang managed to calm down, and resumed watching the fight, Raven staying next to her just in case.

"Winter, make a mental note when we get back to our Remnant:" Ironwood said to his subordinate as he got both their attention and that of the group. "Make sure that none of our researchers are doing anything with relating to Dust infusion with live subjects."

"I'm surprised to hear you say this, General. I thought you would have supported something like that." Winter said while she did make a note to disband any research concerning that.

"While the implications could be fascinating for use against the Grimm, the thoughts of losing some of our men to conditions that Ms. Xiao Long stated is too much of a risk." He stated, surprising the group from Universe 12. "And from what Mr. Sevar said, I assume he only achieved this because of Salem correct?" He directed this question to Lilith, who nodded.

"Yes, she did something with his semblance, and this was the product of the results." She stated respectfully.

"I see, well, then I hope that we are not too late then..." Ironwood stated as he noted the surprised looks from Universe 12. "... Am I not doing the right thing here or is there a problem with my solution?"

* * *

Canderous started stepping alternately between his left and right legs, getting into a sort of boxer stance as Weiss held her sword in a defensive stance. "Hey Weiss..." He said lowly, before getting a large smile on his face. A large, menacing smile. "Don't. Blink."

He shot forward and implanted his right fist deep into her stomach, leaving a bulge on her back from the implantation. It happened too quick for Weiss to react and as quick as it happened, she was kicked upwards into the air. Just as she was adjusting herself, Canderous hopped from pillar to pillar, using them as stepping stones to get higher than Weiss. When she fully adjusted herself, it was only to get a stomp to the back of her head, sending her tumbling back down to the ground with a thud. With his left fist still glowing, he aimed it down below to where Weiss was and fired a sort of beam directly at her, setting the immediate area around her on fire after it hit.

'How we doing, June?' Canderous asked as he landed a few feet away from the fire.

'Well, you've dropped her at 23%, and you're still comfortable at 70%.' She stated as Weiss got up from the small crater, burns all over her armor and left with a single wing that was half burnt.

"You seem a bit peeved off." He stated as she gripped her sword harder. "Don't worry; I have that affect with a lot of people."

She gave a growl again as she charged at him with his sword. Even without her wings, she still was going at her fastest speed. Though it didn't seem to matter much to Canderous as he kept dodging the blows left and right, ducking and jumping. "Can you swing a little harder? I could use the breeze to cool me down a bit." His constant taunting also pushed her to try to hit him before he jumped far enough back to put some space between them. "Here, I'll make this easy for you. I'll stand perfectly still right here. I won't move from this spot."

He waited patiently there, eyes closed as Weiss's anger reached her peak. With a voiceless yell, she charged at him, putting every last inch of strength into her swing, attempting to cut the man down where he stood. But before the blade could hit his chest, it was stopped. Weiss looked confused, until she noticed that Canderous's body, which was moved a few inched to his left, and clothing were brightening up a bit. Looking at her left where her sword was, she found his hand, which was completely purple, stopping the blade in its place.

"What? I said I'd stay still, not that I wouldn't block it." Canderous said as the hand turned red as he pulled the blade forward and with his other hand, which went to multi-colored to purple, he placed it on her stomach and fired a point blank beam. It was definitely stronger looking then the first, knocking pieces of her armor off and sending her crashing into the wall, leaving behind an 'afterimage' of sorts on the wall.

'Aura is at 5%, and fading. She can't keep that form up for much long.' June said.

True to her word, the armor, which was left at half of her helmet, chest piece and leggings, was dissipating leaving behind a Corrupted Weiss on her last legs against a powered up Dust Man at 68%. He slowly walked up to her as she struggled to stay up.

"7 minutes... And 52 seconds." He mused to himself as he melted some of the rapier, which had changed back from the greatsword, using his left red hand. It tossed to one side as it melted into a liquid state much to Weiss's terror. "Off by about two minutes, I suppose." His hands, which were red and purple respectively, turned to a light blue as he stopped in front of her. With one last glance he plucked her off the ground by the throat, as her eyes went wide as his other hand went to just below her chest. Suddenly, cold feeling swept through Weiss that she couldn't explain. At least, up until she couldn't feel her throat or stomach, when she realized that he was freezing her whole. She started struggling, but that only caused him to tighten his grip as he froze ever part of her being, to the point that you could have mistaken it for an ice statute.

"Don't you remember, Princess?" Canderous said as he cocked the hand that was on her stomach back into a fist, changing it from light blue to multi-colored. "I was going to break you." He slammed it down hard on her chest, shattering the once whole being into multiple pieces, except her head, which was still in his hands. "Consider yourself broken." He tossed the head behind him, uncaringly as the head shattered.

'Fatality.' June joked as D'yan said. "And the victor of the first round goes to Canderous Sevar, the Crystal Bodyguard of Universe 7!"

Canderous shook his head, chuckling at June's timing. "Yup... Fatality." He said out loud before he was teleported back to the Explorer.

* * *

 _Back on the Explorer,_

* * *

Canderous was back in the room that D'yan used to teleport him and Corrupted Weiss. It was there that he noticed some things: he didn't have any injuries on him, his aura was back at 100%, he had his weapons back, and he wasn't in his Crystal Form. The second and fourth things were pretty high on the concerns.

'Isn't this the part where I'm supposed to be on my hands and knees, spitting out a bit of blood and with 10% aura left?' He thought to himself and June, who was also mildly confused.

"Welcome back, Mr. Sevar. I'll be honest, when I saw you I wasn't expecting much, but ho-ly shit was that a surprise." D'yan said as he noticed the confused look on his face. "Oh yes, the teleport will make sure to heal any injuries or wounds that you may suffer during you matchup, as well as bring your aura up to its normal level."

"Handy. I'll show myself out." Canderous said simply, as he started making his way back to his group. "I know the way."

He was silent on the way there; making sure no one was coming up behind or next to him before speaking to his mental companion. 'Alright, so that was a thing.'

'So, what are the chances we go in there and we get swarmed with questions?' June asked as he chuckled. 'I'm thinking at least 3 or 4 universes.'

'Better yet, how do you think that Weiss's friends will react?' Canderous added. 'I basically broke their teammate, friend, and/or lover to tiny pieces.'

'Well, we'll cross that bridge soon enough... Right now in fact.' June said as they stood in front of the door. 'Show time.'

He pushed opened the doors to find, quieting down the room as a lot of heads were turned towards his direction. He couldn't see Universe 10 yet, but he did see some disbelieving looks and fearful glances. He gave an internal shrug as he moved his neck around a few times before a loud pop was heard.

"Well, that was fun. Cross off one name off the hit list." He commented lazily. "Little disappointed from the fight though, was hoping she'd be more of a challenge than that, but oh well."

He took a few stops into the room, before he noticed Corrupted RBY making their way towards him, and they did not look happy. Oh no, they looked mad. And Blake? She looked furious.

"You killed Weiss, one of our associates." Ruby said glaring at him.

"That I did. May she rot wherever in hell she's at." He said simply as Angel Ruby nodded. "Though, if you're looking for a one on one, sorry. Work hours are from nine to five on weekdays except on vacations days, which I'm currently on. Please take all your complaints to direct them to the customer service representative in hell. I'm pretty sure your Weiss is at the front of the line though."

"Master Salem may have given you that gift, but it won't be enough to beat us, you know." Corrupted Yang said as her eyes turned red.

"Is that a fact? Well, here's another for you..." Canderous said as he gave them a simple smirk, as he closed his eyes. "I was holding back that whole round. Even at the end I was holding back. So trust me when I say," He opened his eyes to show his pupils were rainbow colored. "I'll be glad to show you true hell if we do end up fighting."

He walked past them, crashing his shoulder against Ruby, who didn't move except to watch him.

"That same warning goes to anyone from Universes 5 and 6, just to be clear." He announced out loud as he looked between the tables. "I'm not as friendly as the others in my Universe."

Canderous turned his head away from the two tables and moved towards his groups table, when he saw the two new people.

"Seriously, little brother, what was the point of all that?" Lilith questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"Just some harmless messing around." He somewhat lied. "Wanted to get a feel of her skills, might have gotten an idea on what the others can do."

"And how did that work for you, Sevar?" Senior Ruby asked as Canderous narrowed his eyes at her as the table sighed all around.

"About as well as you think, Rose." He said simply. "Probably should have figured that out sooner, but what's done is done I suppose."

"Just like everything else you-" Ruby started as Canderous held up his hand. "How about we both shut up and go on to a different subject, like where our Blake and Weiss are? I would have thought they'd accepted this sort of thing."

"Weiss didn't want to miss any school work, so Blake stayed to keep her company." She said simply, and kept quiet afterwards looking away from him as he gave a short sigh.

'Sometimes, June... I hate trying to make nice with your kid.' He told his companion as he continued to try to make small talk with her.

While he was talking, Knight Weiss was staring at him with in anger. It should have been her to wipe the existence of that pathetic corrupted version of herself, not this cocky, lazy man. It should have been her, and yet he was chosen. And not only did he won, he went ahead to say he was holding back the whole fight? She remember what his droid told her when they were alone: 'Conclusion: If it were you or Ms. Belladonna that faced him in your Universe, I would not doubt that he would have won.'

She looked at Dust Yang, as though to seek out advice from her. If anyone, SHE was the most likely to have already studied Canderous' and his little schtick. Alas, it appeared that Dust Yang was not in the talking mood, simply and quietly gazing at and through Canderous, studying his aura for further details. That dark strand was beginning to worry her, even if her mother and herself trust him wholeheartedly. And if anyone on her team was going to face him in combat, she was going to make sure they were ready.

"-ow you don't like me, hell a lot of people don't but throw me a bone here!" Canderous said a little peeved off as Ruby glared. "I'm trying to be nice here and be on your good side, but you keep giving me the cold shoulder."

Ruby was silent before he frowned. "Forget it then. Don't know why I made that promise in the first place..." He mumbled out, confusing those who heard him, as he stood up and moved away from the table. "I'll see you all back in the room, I'm done trying to play nice with Rose for today."

He left to go clear his head as RWBY Ruby looked at herself and the bodyguard in slight surprise. 'Wow, she does not like him at all.' Yang said in her head. 'I haven't seen Ruby ignore someone that long since dad broke Crescent Rose.'

'Maybe we should investigate?' Blake suggested. 'We'd get an understanding of him, since out of all the people here, him and his droid are one of the few that don't fit in with this crowd.'

'Now that's an idea Blakey.' Yang said as Blake internally blushed a bit. 'Lets get going!'

'Hold on, maybe we should ask Jaune to talk to that Ruby.' Weiss interrupted as Ruby thought about it. 'To get both sides of the story.'

'Maybe, but I think it's better if we confront each of them tomorrow, separately.' Ruby said. 'Tensions are little high between the two of them, so it's better to let them cool down a bit before we try anything.'

'I guess that's true.' Yang said as she used Ruby to look around. 'Hey, Rocko's back!'

'D'yan.' Weiss corrected as he made his way back to the stage.

"Alright, now was that a match or what! I haven't seen an outcome that surprising since the Fairy Guy beat that Dragon." D'yan commented, confusing the people around. "Anyhow... Wait where's Universe 10? And Mr. Sevar?"

"Both of them left. To where, it doesn't concern me." Masked Raven said simply as she crossed her arms.

"Alright, well, inform them that we will have Ms. Schnee back by tomorrow morning." He told them, once again surprising everyone. "Now, tomorrow we have three matches set up, one after breakfast, one after lunch and one after dinner. Penny Poledina, the Synthetic Specialist?"

"Yes?" Penny said waving a bit.

"You and Raven Branwen, the Nevermore, will be the first competitors of the day. After that it's Yang Xiao Long the Army Breaker and Blake Belladonna, the Nekojin, and ending with Yang Xiao Long, the Summer Maiden and Dustmaster Yang Xiao Long. I think we're going for a family theme tomorrow."

The three pairs glance at each other as each gave the other a different glance. Penny was glaring at her opponent with the intent of bringing her down. Corrupted Yang had a predatory grin directed towards hers. Maiden Yang was looking at hers with excitement in her eyes. Masked Raven was unreadable with her mask, though Salem knew she was grinning at the thought of taking her down. Nekojin Blake looked a bit uneasy as she was being looked at like whenever she looked at a fish. And Dust Yang looked at her counterpart, in interest with what she may bring to the table.

But before D'yan could continue, Knight Weiss stood up and excused herself as she left through the same door Canderous left through. Though not many notice. None except Dust Yang and Maiden Raven.

* * *

 _Patio_

* * *

Knight Weiss was calmly, but carefully observing, walking to the Patio on the upper deck. She found a note placed inside her jacket pocket telling her if she wanted some information on one of the competitors, head to the patio as soon as possible. Though it could have been a trap, she couldn't help but go in the off chance that it wasn't.

"Glad to see that you came, Weiss." A voice behind her said as she turned to see Canderous leaning against a tree. "I knew I picked the right person."

"... You." She said as she glared at him.

"So, you're probably wondering why we're here and maybe how I snuck that note in your jacket." Canderous commented as he looked around in the sky. "Well, trade secret for the second one, but the first is that I need some help, and you looked like the best person to help me, outside of my group."

"Explain." She said crossing her arms.

"On the way to the teleporters, I asked D'yan a question about what the Server Room was. He said that's where they kept all the information on each fighter in this Tournament." He stated, looking straight into Weiss's eyes. "I want to break in there."

"You want to get all their information to exploit their weaknesses?" Weiss questioned, angered that he'd tried something that low, until he started chuckling.

"Now where's the fun in that? I like a challenge, not some easy win." He said, confusing her. "I want to break in there to find out the kill list of Universes 5, 6, and 10. I need to know if any of them killed Penny, Neo, Ruby, Yang or Raven."

"And why only those five?" Weiss said, not caring about any of the names, except for one.

"Same reason why you slightly twitched when I said Ruby's name. They're important to me. Penny is my technical niece; Raven and Yang are people who I would give my life for; Neo is dating Yang, so she gets the same treatment; and Ruby? Well, she might not like me, but I got my own reasons to protect her." He stated, while mentally adding 'And that reason is June.' "Besides, you'd probably want to find out who here exactly killed Ruby, too."

"I wouldn't say that idea isn't appealing." Weiss admitted. "And if we're caught?"

"If I'm caught, you get away free, and I get slight punishment considering I just want the kill list." He stated. "Either way, I'll tell you something about my crystal form as payment for helping me out."

That interested Weiss. Not only would she find out if anyone killed Ruby in those Universes, but she'd find out something about his crystal form. "Say if I do agree to do this. What exactly do I have to do?"

"Remember Alex? He's the guy who works there most of the time." Canderous explained. "Tomorrow afternoon, during Lunch, you're going to go to the training room and practice against a rigged fighting dummy. Don't worry, I'm rigging it to just repetitively hit the wall and shoot the gun upwards. You'll call Alex down, since he stated that he's the mechanic, and he'll leave room. All I need you to do is keep me posted on where he is and what he's doing."

"And you are sure I won't get into any trouble?" Weiss asked as he nodded. "Very well, you have a deal Sevar."

"Good. Now, you should head back." He said as he motioned forward. "I'll come back to the room in a little while. Need to think to myself for a little while."

* * *

 _Universe 2 & 11's dorm_

* * *

"Well, that was a thing." Tifa said as she sat with Toph on their bed.

"Yeah, no kidding." Clint said as he crossed his arms. "Who knew the guy could be so terrifying?"

"Well, I wouldn't call him 'terrifying', but more of... Alright, a bit terrifying." Jaune tried to defend.

"He's the same as me." Guts said as he leaned against the wall, getting their attention. "A warrior, with an objective that he won't let anyone get in the way off."

"And that objective would be?" Nora asked, tilting her head a bit as Headmaster Rose chuckled.

"Isn't it already obvious?" She said. "He's protective of Raven and Yang. His official job is being the Bodyguard of the Summer Maiden, which both share the power to. Even if they didn't have the power, I have the feeling he's willing to put his life on the line for them."

"I was thinking the same thing, but if that was so, I don't know why their Ruby doesn't like him at all." Ren added.

"I was thinking on talking to the both of them tomorrow, separately." Rwby Ruby said as they turned to look at the multi-minded Ruby. "To get both sides of the problem."

"An excellent idea." Headmaster Rose said, nodding. "Though, I think I should be the one to talk to our alternate self."

"Well, if you want to talk to her, then we'll take Canderous." rwBy Ruby said as she nodded.

* * *

 _Universe 5 & 10_

* * *

"It seems that I was not the only Salem to think of enhancing my knights." Salem mused to herself as she recalled the meeting of the jacket wearing bodyguard. "If all goes well tomorrow, my knight, you'll be facing him in the next rounds."

"He will fall, just like Summer, like Qrow, and like everyone who stood in our way." Raven said as she crossed her arms.

"I have little doubts, darling. But for now, you have to deal with the android tomorrow." She said as Cinder looked thoughtful for a moment. "Is there something on your mind Cinder?"

"It's nothing... Well, nothing yet, Master Salem." She responded. "But for now, you may want to tend to them."

She pointed towards the angered and enraged RBY, who were on their respected beds. Ruby was silent hands near her face as she was thinking on how to deal with Canderous should they face each other. Yang had her fingers nearly into her hands, close to drawing blood. And Blake was the worst as portions of her skin was turning black with the use of Salem's gift.

"I don't believe I have to." Salem said as she gained a menacing smirk. "With any luck, they'll see that they need to take this more seriously. Ms. Schnee went in thinking Mr. Sevar was an easy kill. This is a lesson to them, not to underestimate your opponent."

* * *

 _Hallway_

* * *

'You're going to be the death of me, you know this right?' Canderous thought to his companion as he walked into the elevator and press the 7th Floor button.

"Well, I would do it myself, but I'm currently an entity in your head." A ghostly person said as she materialized next to him. She looked similarly to most of the Ruby's present on the ship, excluding Senior, Corrupt and Headmaster Ruby, but there were a few differences. The first was that she was almost see-through, which gave her the ghostly image. The next was that her cloak was grey instead of red. And finally was the mask on her face, which Canderous described as looking a death to an average man (A/N: Corvo Attano's Mask from Dishonored). Strapped to her back was a Sniper Rifle that could be converted into a pair of short swords, which could be adjusted to fit her needs. Her name was Summer Rose, but she prefers to go by June, after going through some of the torment of Salem, the same that Canderous once went through, only she succeeded with Summer.

'Alright, I'll do it, just stop with the ghosting.' Canderous said rolling his eyes.

"Does it matter? It's not like anyone can see me, unless I want them to." June said with her own roll of the eyes. "Now, will you do it?"

'Remind me again what they all were? I tuned you out for a moment.' Canderous joked as June shook her head.

"Talk with some of my daughters around this ship during our stay here. It doesn't have to be all of them, like the Corrupted ones, but I'd like to see how my daughters are doing in the different universes." June said. "And yes, I mean both Ruby and Yang. Also, if you can spare the time, I want to see myself, Tai and the other Raven, the ones from Universe 8."

'That's a lot on my plate… Alright, let's get the check list out of the way first: we have Armored Yang and Ruby, that multi-minded Ruby, Wolf Ruby and Hybrid Yang, Young Yang and Ruby, Maidens Yang and Ruby, Headmaster Rose, and finally, Angel Ruby and Dust Yang.' He listed off as he exited the elevator and made his way to his dorm, with his ghost buddy floating behind him. 'Sometimes I question why I do half the shit you ask me to do.'

"It's because you love me." She said with a sing-song tone as Canderous rolled his eyes. "In all seriousness, I question it, too."

'Good, then there's proof I'm going crazy then. Even the voice in my head sees it.' He joked again, getting a laugh out of her as he reached the door. He opened it to find the others had gotten into their sleeping cloths, minus Raven and HK. "So, I'm guessing Lilith and Rosey aren't bunking with us?" He asked as he closed the door with June coming in as well and floating around.

"They have their own guest rooms since they came late." Blake responded as she laid on her bed with a copy of her book next to Dust Yang, who seemed curious at something in the air.

"Alright, I guess. You give them the rules yet, Rav?" Canderous asked as she shook her head. "Alright, listen up kiddos, few ground rules I want to establish… Well, only one. No horseplay in the bed, whether it be fucking, fighting or something in between I don't care, but It can wait until you're alone in the room. Yang, Neo, I'm looking at you two." Said pair blushed as they were called out. "I already have my room in our universe next to the room everyone likes to use to screw each other with, I'd like to have a rather nice nap."

"Interjection: Maker, do you not only sleep 6 hours every night?" HK-47 asked as Canderous chuckled.

"Why do you think that is, everyone is loud and vocal in that room, and the walls are paper thin! I swear the worse are either Rosey and her 2 girls or Arc and Nikos… Maybe Nora and Ren." He recalled to himself as Neo threw a pillow at his head. "Alright, I'll shut up now. But seriously, none of that while we're sleeping. But if you happen to find a gag or some-". Five sets of pillows were launched at him while Raven simply chuckled.

He tossed the pillows back towards their respective owners before he laid down on his bed, hands behind his head while he stared at the ceiling.

"So, it looks like you up next tomorrow, Yang with the Dust arm." Canderous commented as Dust Yang turned from looking around the room in question to face him. "Looks like you'll have to face yourself twice in a row if you win against the Maiden you."

"You think that the Corrupted Yang will win tomorrow?" Angel Ruby said as he chuckled.

"I'm expecting a gruesome death in all honesty." He replied, getting some questionable looks from all of them. "That Yang's title is literally 'Army Breaker'. Not only that, but she created a small shockwave just by pounding her fists together. Blake might have a chance with her speed, but only if Yang can't keep up with her or something like that."

"And with your luck you'll be facing Raven next round." June commented as Dust Yang turned her attention again to something else, only she was facing June's general direction.

"Well, I'm going to turn in for the night. It's been a long-ish 24 hours for me." Canderous said as he laid back. "See ya in the morning."

And with that June went back into his consciousness as he went to sleep. Dust Yang was looking curiously at him, wondering one thing: What was that gray aura she was sensing when he entered the room and why did it insert itself into him?

* * *

 **Aaaaand cut! Another long chapter, but that's the direction that I'm hoping for. Anyways, I don't have much to say other then two things: pairings and the line up. First up is pairings:**

 **Universe 1: Enabler (Ruby x Yang, Non-incest), Iceberg (Weiss x NEptune) and Black SUn (Blake x Sun)**

 **Universe 2: Pollination (Ruby x Weiss x Blake x Yang, with platonic RY), Renora (Ren x Nora) and Arkos (Jaune x Pyrrha).**

 **Universe 3: Winter Solider (Ironwood x WInter)**

 **Universe 4: None**

 **Universe 5: Nevermore (Raven x Salem), Wildfire (Yang x Cinder)**

 **Universe 6: Adam x Blake x Velvet**

 **Universe 7: Newspaper (Ruby x Blake x Weiss), Baked Alaska (Neo x Yang), and Domestic Dispuse (Raven x Taiyang)**

 **U** **niverse 8: Family Ties (Tai x Raven x Summer) and Whips & Sips (Glynda x Ozpin)**

 **Universe 9: Freezerburn (Yang x Weiss) and Ladybug (Blake x RUby)**

 **Universe 10: Monochrome (Weiss x Blake)**

 **Universe 11: White Rose (Weiss x Ruby) and Bumblebee (Yang x Blake)**

 **Universe 12: White Rose and Bumblebee.**

 **And the Line-up for the next three fights are:**

 **Penny (U3) vs Masked Raven (U5)**

 **Corrupted Yang (U10) vs. Nekojin Blake (U4)**

 **Maiden Yang (U9) vs Dust Yang (U12)**

 **I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


End file.
